


He's just not that into you

by wastedheartmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Aromantic Character, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Bartender Calum, BoyxBoy, Calum Hood - Freeform, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Gray-romantic, LGBTQ Character, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, M/M, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Muke - Freeform, Muke Clemmings, Muke af, Smut, actor ashton, bar owner michael, based on the same titled movie, menxmen, pa luke, side cashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 38,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedheartmuke/pseuds/wastedheartmuke
Summary: Michael and Luke hook up while Luke is searching for the perfect man."I think I love him."- "You haven't even seen his dick."





	1. - 1 - you'd come five minutes into it - 1 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> I'm here with a new story. 
> 
> I'll add the tags and everything, but for now, you can read the introduction [here](https://www.wattpad.com/302183172-he%27s-just-not-that-into-you-%E2%9C%A9-muke-introduction)
> 
> Enjoy, and don't forget to comment!

-1-

"They're so cute. You see that's what I want in relationship."

"Luke, it's a fucking porn movie." Michael rolled his eyes trying to concentrate on the TV that was playing adult gay content.

"Yeah but look how cute they are, so much kissing and cuteness. Why don't we ever spend that much time on foreplay."

Michael pressed the pause button and turned to his best friend.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You'd come five minutes into it."

Luke slapped Michael's naked chest. "No I wouldn't."

Older man grabbed Luke and pulled him on top his body.

"That's such a lie and you know it. If I finger you I need to avoid your prostate otherwise you'll cum the second I touch it."

"Well it's not my fault it feels so good." Luke huffed.

He could feel Michael's soft dick against his bare ass and he hated how that alone was already making his own cock twitch.

"Can we watch the stupid video already?"

Luke looked back over his shoulder to the TV, he never liked the obnoxious fake moans from porn but he likes Michael's moans.

"What if, I suck you off while you watch them fucking each other."

Michael looked at his friend suspiciously, it's not that he didn't like a good blowjob. Luke was great at taking him nicely and choking on his dick but he knew the man for years so there was something more behind it.

"What's in it for you?"

Luke grinned widely. "I'll get to see you cum all over the sheets you just changed and I was hoping you'll eat me out before my date later so I won't be so nervous."

There was a feeling of pride bubbling up inside Michael's chest. The blond man would always act like on drugs after Michael would tongue fuck his pretty ass.

"Where is John taking you today?"

Luke blushed furiously. "I'm not seeing John anymore."

Michael frowned. "Why not? I thought he was actually a decent guy. You went on like three dates."

"Yeah well I tried to show him a picture of my parent's dog and that picture we took of your dick popped up."

"Oh shit Luke, I'm sorry. I shouldn't make you take that."

Michael felt bad, he knew how much Luke wanted a steady boyfriend. He had no idea what that would mean for their friends with benefits agreement, but he always put Luke first.

"It's okay, I told him it's my best friend's but I think he felt kinda threaten by it so he never called."

Michael hand traveled up Luke's torso to his cheek. "You know it's his loss right?"

Luke giggled. "Yeah totally, I have a date with the hot Harry today anyway."

"You mean the dude who always forgets his wallet and makes you pay?"

"Oh shut up Michael, that can totally happen. We both know how many times you accidentally forget to put a condom on."

Michael let out a laugh. "There's nothing wrong about unprotected sex since I only sleep with you, for now you're only sleeping with me and we're both tested and clean."

Luke gave up. "Well it does feel better."

"You know it babe. What about that blowjob now?"

"What about a little kissing before?"

★★★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm so excited for this story.
> 
> You can share any questions and concerns with me here.
> 
> *We will also be doing something else here instead of qotc, we'll play some games.*
> 
> They will change from chapter to chapter, but this one is called most likely to.  
> I'll write down a situation and you vote, who of the four boys is most likely to do it.
> 
> Most likely to forget to take their wallet on a date?
> 
> Love, Lucija
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.wastedheartmuke.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/wastedheartmuke)


	2. - 2 - I heard he's a dick - 2 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: dirty talk

\- 2 -

It is a never ending circle for Luke.

Find someone cute, get your hopes up and be disappointed.

Every time.

Now Luke never blamed all the boys who weren't meant to be his prince Charming. He either blamed himself or his mother.

Luke got picked up a lot by the other boys in the kindergarten. Mostly because he called them pretty, but little Luke didn't care. Why should he call girls pretty when he didn't want to?

He'd get pushed in a mud or get pieces of carrots thrown in his hair. He got called mean names, but Luke loved all the attention he got from his dashing bullies.

Liz, who loved her son like every other mother, maybe even a bit more, made sure none of it bothered her baby.

It was she, who made Luke believe those boys did all those mean things because they liked him.

And that's how the fatal mistake was made.

It didn't help that now, Luke was almost 26, an assistant of one of the country's finest actors. He still fell for the wrong men.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Luke asked as soon as Michael picked up his phone.

"Good morning to you too sunshine." Michael groaned. The blond man knew he'll wake him up five minutes before Michael's alarm would ring.

Luke believed in revenge as much as he believed in love and the fact that Michael left him orgasm-less a day before, served like a perfect excuse to get back at him.

"Answer my question Clifford, I don't have much time."

Lies.

"I'm working. As per usual."

Luke huffed. "Who works on Saturday evenings?"

"Someone who owns a bar maybe?"

"Oh yeah, I know someone like that. I heard he's a dick."

Michael's morning laugh was something Luke sometimes wanted to record and sell on iTunes. He just didn't know which genre to specify it as.

"What got up your pants this morning?"

"Wrong question. What didn't get up my pants yesterday?"

Luke seriously counted on his song to hit the charts.

"I'm sorry doll, but I told you we should jerk each other at the same time but you didn't listen."

"I'm sorry I wanted to concentrate on my job."

"Well that you did amazingly. It was so good I was unable to grab your dick and make you come after."

Luke blushed at the praise but decided not to forgive Michael right away.

The older man never liked to disappoint and Luke knew great things would come out of it.

"You know what. What about you tell Ashton that you'll take an early break. Go to the bathroom and lock the door, you'll make sure your long fingers are nice and wet before you'll fuck your pretty hole with them. I'll tell you exactly what to do and I promise I'll make it up tomorrow as well."

Luke let out a small whimper. Ashton was still asleep so he quickly made his way towards the bathroom that was the furthest away from the bedroom his boss was sleeping in.

He was too focused on locking the door and unbuttoning his pants to remember to respond to his best friend.

"Luke you still there?"

"Fuck yeah, just wait a second. Need to find lube."

"You know where Ashton keeps his lube?" Michael giggled.

The truth was, Michael he was already lazily stroking his cock, waiting for Luke to give him the sign.

"Yeah, it's it hidden in the guest bathroom since the time we fuck here for the 4th of July."

"Good. Now get comfortable, you're in for a ride."

★★★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Are you liking the aesthetics of this book so far?
> 
> More you comment, more I'll know you want them updates. ((:
> 
> At the moment we're building characters up and multiple stories trough out the book will relate to the movie.
> 
> Who in the band would go around and call the other boys pretty?
> 
> Love, Lucija


	3. - 3 - I would choose to fuck him - 3 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> show me some love in the comments. (:

\- 3 -

Michael let Luke do his thing.

Over the years of their friendship he got used to almost everything.

He was there when Luke was struggling to pay his rent in college and was searching for a sugar daddy because he didn't want a roommate.

Michael lived through Luke's beard obsession, when Luke hid all his razorblades but soon enough gave them back as he realized he wasn't that keen on Michael's pubes being pressed against his nose while chocking on his cock.

He let him be with everything and everyone except one thing.

Blind dates.

There was one rule Michael made his best friend follow. All blind dates happened in Michael's bar on Michael's shift.

Even when he was well above twenty Luke was still a lanky twink man who could (at least that was what Michael believed) easily get stolen away.

That's how on this special Friday night, Luke was drunk out of his mind sleeping on the bar stool.

"What happened to him?" Shawn, one of Michael's bartenders asked his boss when he saw the older man carefully wipe Luke's saliva off his face.

Michael let out a chuckle. "He had a blind date with what he thought was a successful business man, aged 32."

Shawn laughed. "Let me guess, he turned up to be over fifty?"

"Over sixty."

Both man started laughing making Luke let out a loud whine.

"You need a ride home?" Michael asked his employee.

"Nah, I can take the bus."

"Dude you live away five minutes away from me I can take you home. Plus you can help me carry the drunk boy here home."

Shawn finally agreed. It was well over five in the morning after all.

After they finally managed to get Luke to the car, having to stop a few times thinking he was mumbling the word _sick_.

It was after third attempt of letting him puke his guts out before Shawn finally put the pieces together.

"Man, I think he's trying to say kiss not sick."

Michael's lips turned up in a small smile and he pressed a kiss against Luke's cheek making him let out a happy sight.

"How the hell did you two even meet? I mean I know it's totally not my place to ask but I've heard Calum talking about the two of you and I never could understand what was really going on."

Michael sighed as he finally buckled himself up, double checking that Luke was sleeping in the back seat before he turned the car on and drove away.

"You want the long story or the short?"

"We have time."

Michael liked bonding with his workers, he wanted to be the cool boss and he didn't mind sharing his life with people. Sharing Luke was a different story but it was a funny one to tell.

"I think he was like fifteen. We were going to the same school and since I'm two years older we've barely saw each other on the hallways and stuff."

Michael smiled at the memory as he drove trough empty city.

"One weekend one of his older brothers took him to my friend's house party. I just finished my shift and decided to come around and maybe dance a little and then take all my drunk friends home since I wasn't drinking."

"After only five or ten minutes of being there I needed to use the bathroom and that's how I found that one." He pointed out to Luke. "Sitting on the floor, probably just as drunk as now. I asked him what's wrong and he just started crying harder and harder. Now I'm normally not that nice of a person to people I've only met but he looked so broken, I was sure something horrible had happened."

"Did it?"

Michael laughed. There was no lie that Michael was a great story teller, he let the anticipation grow and the stupidest story as this one was keeping him up on his toes.

"After I forced the third glass of water into him I've finally realized what was wrong. They were paying some stupid drinking games and apparently during fuck, kiss and kill no one said they wanted to fuck him. Now, of course, just as you just did I laughed, but that only made him cry more. All I wanted was to calm him down so I promised him that I would choose to fuck him if he'd play with me."

"And then what?"

"And then I took him home, the end of story."

Browned haired man was obviously disappointed by how the story turned out to be. He said goodnight to Michael and smiled at Luke who looked like he was sleeping before exiting the car.

"Liar." Luke mumbled as soon as they were alone.

"What did you say?" Michael grinned.

"There was no end of story after you took me home."

"It was for that night."

Luke smiled, his eyes still closed. "Yes, but then the next day you fucked me."

"I said I would didn't I?"

★★★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share your thoughts with me?
> 
> What do you like? What do you hate?
> 
> Who wouldn't drink at the party to drive the other three home?
> 
> Talk to me on: [tumblr](http://www.wastedheartmuke.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/wastedheartmuke)
> 
> Love, Lucija


	4. - 4 - he wants nudes - 4 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment, leave kudos, you know the drill. :)
> 
> also there will be a double update (:

\- 4 –

Michael had a busy Sunday scheduled for himself and all of it was ruined when Luke came knocking on his door at five am.

"Why exactly are you here again?"

A cup of Earl Grey with almond milk was placed in front of Luke as he sat down on the old bar stool Michael had brought in his house when he renovated the bar.

"I promised Ashton he could spend a weekend in my apartment with his boyfriend."

"The dude has like three houses and enough money to pay for entire hotel I don't get it."

Luke rolled his eyes while checking Michael's body flexing as he reached up to grab a pan from the top shelf. In his opinion his best friend could also be a top chef with all the recipes he mastered over the years of their friendship.

"The paps know about all that places and since he's filming the new movie they've been waiting for him on every corner."

Michael sighed. "I know, and don't think I don't want you here I just have a lot to do and I'm a bit stressed."

Luke offered Michael his award winning smile. "I'll help."

"Luke I'd love a blowjob but I think I need to be stressed so I'll get anything done."

"Not with that part you moron, okay maybe later. I'm a personal assistant, you do the number and I'll help to make you to book the gigs and shit. Last week some babe from the magazine Ash had his interview at told me that apparently themes for single people are extremely popular these days so you should totally do blind dates or something."

Michael carried their food plates to his living room and Luke followed after him with their teas.

"First of all you're an awful liar, second these things were never popular especially not in bars like mine, third no more blind dates for you."

Luke pouted. "You're totally being mean to me. I'm getting older and older and New York only has a certain amount of single gay people I can marry."

Michael opened his laptop and placed a folder filled with bands that applied to play at his bar on Luke's lap.

"Well when that will happen I'll sell the bar and move with you."

"Dude we could do that and LA has so many gay people, we could find me a husband and you.. whatever you want."

Michael frowned. "Anywhere but LA please."

"What's wrong with LA?"

"My parents moved there."

Luke stopped leafing through the pages and turned to the green eyed man.

"You know they love you right?" He asked with a soft voice as he moved closer to Michael and placed his head on the older man's shoulder.

"I know Luke. It just sucks they can't be happy for me."

"They are, they just don't think you could be happy alone. But you'll never be alone, when we're sixty and I'll hopefully settle down somewhere you'll still be flirting with man ten year younger than you that will come over to your bar and I'll get wasted there at least once a week. You'll always have Calum and he'll let you baby sit all of his ten plus dogs."

Michael let out a laugh. "Exactly. Plus, everything could change. Maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and will want to find my significant other or maybe I'll wake up with even less of a wish to be tied to someone. But I just hope the parents could understand it."

"Exactly." Luke smiled. He quickly stood up and offered Michael his hand.

"Let's go and sleep some more and then I promise we'll work on full speed for the rest of the day."

Michael wanted to say no but the truth was there was nothing he wanted more than some cuddles and a nap.

They were both striped to their boxers and their limbs were tangled in a familiar way.

The only problem was a soon as they wanted to actually fall asleep Luke's phone started to buzz.

"Leave it." Luke whispered against Michael's warm, pale skin. And Michael totally would but the phone buzzed another five times so he grabbed the phone and read the texts out loud. He always did.

"Some dude on Tinder just send you a picture of his morning boner."

Luke blushed knowing exactly who that was.

"He wants nudes in return. You're not sending people nudes are you?" Michael sounded slightly worried, Luke knew better. But Michael also knew he hasn't scored a fifth date in a while and Luke could get extremely desperate.

"No. Not yet. He's very nice Mikey and he's pretty."

"Luke.. I'm not going to tell you what to do but we all know what happened in high school and in college so just please be careful."

Michael placed the phone back, after turning the not disturb mode on. He kissed Luke's forehead and hugged him tightly.

"Love you, Mikey."

"Love you too."

★★★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're building up characters in this chapter so it's a bit boring. (:
> 
> Pluses and minuses of the chapter?
> 
> Any questions regarding.. anything you can leave them in the comments and I'll answer.
> 
> Who of the boys would leak the nudes of someone else? (khm.. Calum's nudes)
> 
> Love, Lucija
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.wastedheartmuke.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/wastedheartmuke)


	5. - 5 - there's plenty of fish in the sea - 5 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> answer my questions in the end notes (:
> 
> *also double update 2/2 so don't skip the #4*

\- 5 -

"Hey Luke, what's up?"

"Sorry for bothering you again but I have a question."

Michael gave his coworkers apologetic look before leaving his office. Calum and Shawn looked at each other and started giggling, leaving half of the staff confused.

Michael never just left their meetings.

"Okay, I'm alone now."

"So I'm at this date.."

"With Jordan?" Michael asked as he sat down on one of the chairs in his empty bar.

"Yes with Jordan, I'm in the bathroom right now. We were just kissing and stuff.."

"And stuff?"

"Fuck Michael stop interrupting me, we were _just_ kissing when I mentioned my favorite band was playing in the town next week. I told him I have extra tickets if he wanted to come with and then he mentioned he'll be out of the town for a while and unreachable."

"Run." Michael said. A pang of pain spread through his body, he hated guys like that.

"But Mikey.. Maybe he is going out of town."

"Luke." The older man sighed before standing up again. "Where are you right now?"

"In his bathroom, I told him I need to powder my nose when he mentioned his work trip."

Luke was indeed sitting on top of closed toilet seat trying not to speak to loud while Jordan was waiting for him to return.

"Where the fuck could he go to be unreachable?"

Luke told Michael to wait and opened the door. "Jordan, where did you say you are going tomorrow?"

After a couple of second of silence an uncertain voice answered. "Umm.. To Toronto."

He closed the door and mumbled the answer back to Michael.

"Run."

Luke sighed on the verge of tears. "What am I suppose to do. Run away from all the man who don't like me."

"Yes?"

Luke grabbed his stuff, getting ready to make a big disappearance.

"But then there will be no one left." He whispered.

"Babe.. Okay I said I won't tell you about it since you were so into this Jordan guy but okay.."

"Okay what?"

"There's this great guy that decorated the bar who comes around every now and then. I think he's a great guy and he's everything you like in a guy. We could all meet for a drink next week and I could introduce the two of you."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

Luke smiled. Last relationship he had was with someone Michael introduced him to. He just had a large history of problems and Luke rationally decided (with Michael's help of course) to not continue their relationship.

"But what should I do right now? I'm in his bathroom."

"Take your time. Let him sweat. If he's a good kisser take advantage of it, but don't get involved okay?"

"Thank you Mikey. You're the best."

When he heard the line go off he let out a loud sigh and texted Bill.

"You alright man?"

Michael turned around seeing his best friend waiting for him.

"Yeah, it's just all the drama Luke gets himself into. Why can't he just find a guy for himself? Like you and your boy, you two are perfect for each other. I've been telling him that there's plenty of fish in the sea for almost ten years now."

Calum gave Michael a warm smile.

"Maybe he already found his dolphin. You just have to let time do it's thing."

★★★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> What did you love?
> 
> What did you hate?
> 
> Which of the boys would be most direct with a boy/girl? Telling them when they are actually not interested instead of making excuses?
> 
> Love, Lucija
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.wastedheartmuke.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/wastedheartmuke)


	6. - 6 - he's not coming - 6 -

\- 6 -

Sometimes it was hard for Luke to actually dress up nicely.

Because he always did.

Working as a personal assistant, PR and many other things for an actor who's career was growing fast required him to look good.

That and the fact that always wanted to be prepared, just in case his Mr. Perfect would ever come around.

For this blind date he decided on wearing his new suit Ashton got for him. Luke was also enlightened by some article in a magazine that guys like when they know with what they're working.

Just in case if Michael didn't told his candidate that Luke was a bottom he decided to dress as one.

In his mind he could easily be mistaken as a top so he shaved his beard and opened a few extra buttons down his shirt.

Problem with that was now when Luke was sitting at the well air conditioned bar, sipping on his second cocktail his nipples were cold and he didn't want to button them up again in front of everyone.

Finally he noticed Michael moving closer to him. His best friend looked good in all black attire. What didn't look good was the fact that he was alone.

"Sorry I'm late." Michael murmured and pressed a kiss to Luke's temple.

"It's okay, I presumed it was better for me to get a bit drunk before I meet the guy anyway."

Luke offered the older man a big grin, he was already tipsy.

"He's not coming Luke I'm sorry."

Luke's beautiful smile disappeared and he emptied his glass in seconds.

"How can he not like me already?"

Michael sighed and waved to the waitress, he moved his chair closer to Luke's.

"It was my fault I guess, he's European and you know they have the day before the month and he got confused."

Luke rolled his eyes.

"You run a fucking bar and you can't organize a date. I even fucking shaved my legs."

"You never shave your legs for me." Michael pouted after he ordered them both another two rounds.

"We already fuck and you don't have a heart so there's no point."

"You need to stop explaining to people I have no heart."

"I will when they'll stop nagging us to date. When I say that Michael doesn't date they look at me with so much pity in their eyes."

"Well you don't want to date me either so that's cool." Michael winked.

"You tell them that. For next Valentine's day we should het matching shirts. I mean, _single_ for mine and _aromantic_ for yours."

"Not having a heart does sound better if you look at it that way."

Luke giggled. He was proud of his best friend, the amount of slurs he had to ignore just because he didn't know what love was disgusting.

"I'll just start telling them we have no spark."

"You know spark doesn't exist right?"

The younger man huffed and pointed to a couple that was sitting a few tables away from them. "Look at her, she's practically glowing and it's clear they've just met."

"You cannot possible think he's interested at her. He keeps looking at the waitress."

"Well maybe he wants to order a drink."

"Yeah, one for himself and one for her, none for the 'glowing' blonde next to him."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Luke I work in a bar, I see this shit every day. You should know better as well, your boss is actor, how do you know when Ash is making stuff up?"

Luke was quiet for a bit before he looked at Michael and burst into laughter.

Michael wanted to join him but he didn't get the joke.

"I don't." Luke finally said before he giggled again. "He stole my crush once and I didn't even know he was gay."

"Shhh." Michael said pressing his finger against Luke's mouth. "That's a secret remember."

Luke's eyes widened and he pressed both his hands against his mouth.

"I need to stop drinking."

"No, you need to drink more and talk about something else."

"You're right. Tell me more about what've you learned by working in a bar."

Luke grabbed Michael hand and pull their chairs closer so he could hear his best friend better.

The two didn't let Luke's shaved legs go to waste.

★★★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always order myself two rounds at once because I'm too lazy to do it twice.
> 
> What did you think of the chapter?
> 
> Who's your favorite character so far?
> 
> Next chapter: muke smut (((:
> 
> Who's most likely to shave his legs?
> 
> Love, Lucija
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.wastedheartmuke.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/wastedheartmuke)


	7. - 7 - I missed you too - 7 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: smut
> 
> please leave some feedback (:  
> love you.

\- 7 -

It's been a week since Michael had last seen Luke.

A long, busy week for the both men that kept them occupied. Michael had to close his bar for a few days due to some construction going on in the building, so he used the time to renovate some things inside of it and plan a nice private party for Ashton.

Ashton and Luke on the other hand were on the other side of the continent. The actor had to do promo interviews and award thing and he brought his assistant to every single one of them.

Michael and Luke did of course texted, skyped and snapchated the whole time but it's all been quick five minute calls in late evenings or way too early in the mornings.

So to be correct..

It's been a week since Michael had last seen Luke naked.

Normally he'd be fine with using his hand to bring himself to cum, while the blond was either gone or started dating someone.

This time was different. He was under more stress than he could take and since Calum was also on his vacation he needed something or someone to relax.

He tried his normal routines, spent hours in the gym to keep his sexual needs buried. Nothing helped and he was getting frustrated and moody.

It was Tuesday and that meant Luke was coming home. Michael decided not to be needy and wait for the blond to text him first but that didn't happen.  He had to learn it from Ashton's Snapchat where he shared a video of all the cute fans that greeted him at the airport.

He finally decided on doing something about it and texted his best friend.

 **to Luke Hem Hem**  
you home yet?

 **from Luke Hem Hem**  
we just landed. I'll go home shower and then come over, Ashton gave me early access to his movie so we can have a movie night.

 **to Luke Hem Hem**  
just get here, you can shower at my place.

 **from Luke Hem Hem**  
everything okay Mikey??

Michael sighed. Of course Luke thought wouldn't come without asking question.

 **to Luke Hem Hem**  
*picture attached*

 **to Luke Hem Hem**  
need you.

His best friend didn't text right away making Michael check the picture was sent and delivered and read. After a few minutes Luke finally texted him back.

 **from Luke Hem Hem**  
I'll be over in twenty minutes

 **from Luke Hem Hem**  
wait for me

Michael grinned and stood up from his sofa. He cleaned the obvious signs of how miserable he was by cleaning all the remaining of different take over food he'd eaten over the week.

Those twenty-three minutes were the longest in his life.

When he finally heard the sound of keys opening his door he almost fell off the chair.

He rushed over to see his best friend pushing two large suitcases to his apartment.

The moment their eyes met Luke smiled but shamelessly lowered his gaze to Michael's grey sweatpants that showed clear outlining of Michael's painfully hard boner.

He looked back up to see the desire and need in Michael's eyes.

Michael crossed the hallway in a few steps practically throwing the blue eyed twink against the wall. He leaned in to kiss Luke but was stopped by his best friend's hand on his mouth.

"Mikey I really need a shower." Luke whispered before leaning his forehead against Michael's.

Michael offered him a cheeky grin.

"I can fuck you under the shower."

Luke quickly nodded before letting his fuck buddy scoot him off the floor and carry him towards the bathroom.

Since Michael was already half naked, the two were able to focus on getting Luke undressed as soon as possible.

Halfway to their destination their lips had started to dance a battle for domination and Luke almost forgot how good of a kisser Michael was. His dick started to harden and it was like he was sixteen again, getting a full erection by the older boy just texting him to meet him in the janitor's closet.

Michael let Luke on the floor so the younger man was able to toe off his shoes and pull off his socks while Michael was unbuckling his belt.

Luke's eyes widened when Michael pulled his boxers off. None of his travel dildos could compare to Michael's thick cock and his own hand definitely weren't as skilled.

"How was LA?" Michael asked before kissing Luke's neck.

Luke, with his eyes closed and his naked body pressed against Michael's murmured something but none of the two were sure what.

When Michael stopped creating a masterpiece on his bony shoulder he looked at him with raised eyebrows.

Luke rolled his eyes before pushing Michael into the shower.

"We'll fuck first talk later."

"Fine with me." Michael answered before closing the shower door behind him.

He hissed when Luke turned on the ice cold water. Michael had taken a shower hours prior and it needed to be a cold for various reasons.

"Such baby." Luke teased and was quickly shut off and pressed against the tiles.

"Shut up." Michael muttered and continued to pepper kisses over Luke's now wet skin.

The younger man tangled his hands around Michael's shoulders, letting Michael to grab his round globes and pick him up. Luke legs crossed behinds his friend's back and pulled the older man closer.

Michael ran his legs over Luke's chest and back up under his hands to unknot them and bring them above their heads.

When Luke's hands were secured in almost painful grip Michael used his free hand to support Luke's body.

"I'm gonna make you cum here and then again in the bedroom." The green eyed man promised and Luke only whined in agreement.

Their heavy breathing was disguised by the sound of water falling down their sensitive skin.

Michael started to buckle his hips against Luke's throbbing erection. Their cocks were trapped between their abdomens, their skin was hot and wet and the way Michael moved gave them both the friction they desired.

When Luke whimpered in need Michael remembered why all the tries to make himself come didn't succeed. Once one was used to dominate over another it became addictive to hear someone beg and moan your name.

Michael was used to praise Luke's beautiful body, he hated the intimacy but loved the feeling.

He felt not judged and safe with Luke and four walls around them.

Luke's heavy breathing against his cheek and the shivering of his legs around him let Michael know that his best friend was close. He speed his movement, making sure to apply enough pressure to make them see stars.

Michael let go of Luke's hands as he needed both of his to steady their bodies as he jerked his hips back and forward.

"Fuck. Michael." Luke breathed out, clawing Michael's back.

A victorious groan left Michael's lips as he finally came.

His body was shaking and his legs almost gave up.

Luke pressed their bodies closer to elongate their orgasms, loud moans still leaving his lips.

When Luke's legs touched the bottom of the shower, Michael collapsed against his body and laughed against his shoulder.

Luke chuckled. "I missed you too."

★★★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you liked it? Hated it?  
> Thoughts on horny Michael?  
> Thoughts on needy Luke?
> 
> If Michael and Luke would bet on how long they could go without touching each other, who would loose?
> 
> Love, Lucija


	8. - 8 - wet, pale ass - 8 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I updating too much? (:
> 
> Please vote and comment (((:

\- 8 -

When Luke and Michael first started to fuck Michael ended it soon after.

Luke was annoyed and a bit sad but decided not to dwell on it. Michael said there were some person problems that didn't allow him to keep this going.

At first Luke was fine but then he started to miss Michael. His stupid jokes, hanging out with him, but he missed his big dick the most.

Luke was a horny teenager after all.

Smart horny teenager. He knew Michael didn't have many friends, the older man admitted to not get much action due to his pickiness and Luke saw his chance.

Late at night, two weeks after they last had sex Luke left a cheeky picture in Michael's inbox.

Twenty minutes later Michael picked him up in front of his house and took him back to his place.

★

Alarm clock woke Luke up and quietly he cursed how early his best friend alway woke up.

Michael acted like Luke was still asleep and gently pushed him off his chest to get into shower. Alone this time.

The next time Luke woke up Michael just covered his wet, pale ass with a pair of possibly clean boxers.

The blond man smiled and whined a few seconds later as he stretched his long, lanky limbs.

"Good morning." He rasped.

Michael smiled and walked back to his bed. "Morning. What do you want for breakfast?"

"No." Luke complained. "I don't want to start the day. It's not even nine."

The older man chuckled. "You don't have to, but they expect me to show up at two. I have a meeting with interior designer for the bar."

"Plenty of time. Now come back under the blanket and tell me what I've missed."

Michael complied easily and as soon as he leaned back against the wall Luke rolled back and resumed his spot on Michael's chest.

"It was quite boring to be honest. Had a lot of work at the bar, went to the gym and stuff. Oh. I have to start hiring new stuff. With Calum always on vacations we need some students or something to cover up for him."

"Calum is lucky that you're his friend, anywhere else he'd already get fired." Luke giggled.

"The position Calum is in, he wouldn't have to work at all." The tattooed man reasoned.

"If you were a millionaire would you be my sugar daddy?"

"No, you like working too much."

Luke smiled, glad he made a point. "Calum is the same, plus if his relationship doesn't work what would he do then?"

"Get married soon and get a lot of money with divorce or just come back to work for me."

Luke laughed. "You still surprise me Michael Clifford."

"Anyway. How was your trip?"

"Loved it. I like the pressure a lot more than Ash does tho. Whenever we do this promo things I go from his PR and assistant to his personal shrink."

"You're a good friend."

Luke smiled as he traced over Michael's skin. "Talking about good friends I went to see your parents."

He admitted that quietly, fearing Michael's response.

"Luke." Michael started.

Quickly, Luke sat up. "No Michael listen to me. I fucking hate it, you're finally happy and they are the only people pulling you back into shadow. You're my best friend and I've known them for years."

Michael huffed but didn't say a word.

"I called Karen and visited them on my day off. I've promised your mother to bring some gossips about the movie but surprised her by a promo shirt signed by Orlando and Ash."

"Orlando Bloom?" A tentative smile replaced Michael's frown. "My mum loves Orlando."

"I know." Luke grinned. "I told her you asked me to do it and then your father came and asked about you."

Luke placed his hand on Michael's cheek. "They love you Michael, there have pictures of you everywhere."

"How many of them are with you."

"Most of it." Luke smiled. "But Daryl told me that it's because you look happy on them. You're always you with me but never with them. You know how they are, they're parents. They want you to find someone who'll take care of you when they can't, they want grandkids."

"I've told them on my eleventh birthday that they'll only get grandcats."

"Then that."

"What else did you talk about?" Michael needed to know, he knew his dad will call him that day and he needed to be ready."

"I told your mother that I can't spill any secrets that have to do with the film, but.." He couldn't help but smile at his own words. "Bloom, who plays the psychiatrist got into his role a lot. So when we talked about Karen, he mentioned they as parents shouldn't push you into settling down as they can only drift you away from the idea."

"You talked about my mum with Orlando Bloom?"

"Well no, I stole the shirt from one of the signings, but your mother doesn't need to know that."

They both started to laugh hysterically, tears falling from their eyes.

"You're so stupid you know that."

"You mean fucking brilliant."

"You've lied to my parents."

Luke smiled. "I did, but let's hope they'll leave you alone now."

Michael kissed Luke's temple as the twink settled back on his chest.

"What we'll do with till two now?" Luke asked.

He wanted to suggest something himself but decided on shutting up.

Michael placed his hand on top of Luke's boxers.

"Well, I made you cum three times yesterday and none of them included me fucking you like promised."

Luke moaned as Michael started to massage his dick. "Well I've been a good boy so I deserve it."

★★★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> The coziness of their relationship?
> 
> The little throw back?
> 
> Luke visiting Karen and Daryl?
> 
> Also if you haven't noticed I have new username ((:
> 
> Who would be best friends with everyone's parents?
> 
> Love, Lucija
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.wastedheartmuke.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/wastedheartmuke)


	9. - 9 - two kids. a dog. - 9 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating but I'm getting a vibe not a lot of you are enjoying this story. It makes me kinda sad since I'm in love with it. 
> 
> If you do too, feedback is always more than appreciated. (:

\- 9 -

A few weeks before Luke turned twenty-six, Michael and him celebrated their friend-anniversary.

It's been eleven years since the fatal night when Michael stumbled upon drunken Luke and promised to make him beg for his release.

The day after, on anniversary of Luke's devirgination (as Michael liked to call it) they also spent their time together, but instead of appreciating their friendship they focused on other things. Things they were both very thankful for.

It was Michael's turn this time to prepare something for the two of them to do. In the past, they'd go on trips, they treated each other with SPA days and even jumped off a plane together.

Michael, who was very tired from work and organizing Ashton's party a week prior decided on a little less adventurous but still fun movie night.

He bought a nice selection of expensive wine, they've ordered take away and made themselves comfortable on Michael's couch.

A few bottles and cans of alcohol later the two best friends were dying from laughter as their old pictures were shown on the TV screen.

"Who's idea was to suck love bites all over my neck a day before taking class photos?" Luke was a giggling mess, as if his teenager appearance wasn't hilarious enough, his neck was covered in marks he tried to cover with his mum's concealer.

"Well at least you made it to school that day." Michael was in tears, he tongue tripping on words. "I had fake sick as I could barely walk that day. You wanted to practice blow jobs the evening before and I swear to god I came at least five times."

Luke grinned and cuddled closer to Michael. "You were a great teacher and I a great student."

Michael wanted to say something but the younger man moved to the next picture that made them both cringe.

It was a photo Michael was forced to take. Luke was always to kind for his good and this was just one more proof of it.

"Oh my god, I haven't thought of Jeremy Lewis for years." Michael admitted.

It's not that Jeremy was a bad kid, he was as old as Michael and had a massive crush on Luke. When the blond found out he was flattered, even considered going on a date with him before he met Michael.

The problem was Jeremy was a bit.. special. He was completely obsessed with Luke.

He'd wait for Luke in front of his class just to day hi, he'd bake him cookies and once, when there was a rumor going around that Luke had a thing for Sponge Bob even bought him a pair of underwear with the same character on it.

One day, Luke was called into principal's office where both of his brothers were waiting for him. Somehow Ben, his oldest brother saw Jeremy's locker one day. It was covered in Luke's pictures, pictures he had taken himself without Luke knowing.

The principal let Luke and his parents know this wasn't the first case and that Jeremy had been moved schools because the same thing had happened before with a different kid.

The picture was taken months after when Jeremy visited their school, he started to see a counselor and even got himself a girlfriend.

Luke blinked the memories away and chugged down the rest of his wine.

"He added me on Facebook a year or so ago."

Michael, pouring Luke another dose of the red liquid raised his eyebrows. "Really? What is he up to?"

"He's married. Two kids. A dog."

Michael giggled. "Dude, all your potential boyfriends are getting married."

"What do you mean?" Luke pouted.

"Remember Elliot?"

He furrowed his brows. He saw a nice amount of men in his life, none of them being called like that.

"The dude that should go on a blind date with you?"

"Oh, the one you screw the dates. I remember."

Michael ignored the saltiness in Luke's voice and rolled his eyes.

Well that week he went back to Europe and apparently met this student who posed for him as his muse and they totally fell in love and got married two weeks later. 

Luke pouted. "I feel like Chuck from Good luck Chuck."

"Well that movie did have penguins in it."

The blue eyed man slapped Michael's chest. "Mean."

Michael pulled Luke on top of his lap. "Even Chuck found a girl and that girl was played by Jessica Alba."

"I doubt I'll find a girl as good looking as Jessica Alba."

"Depends if you're searching for 2007 Jessica Alba or the new version of her."

★★★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are they friendship goals or not?
> 
> Do you miss anything, is there anything I can improve on?
> 
> Who's Jessica Alba #1 fan girl?
> 
> Also smut next chapter (;
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.wastedheartmuke.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/wastedheartmuke)  
> Love, Lucija


	10. - 10 - good boy - 10 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, i know it's been a while. i didn't disappear i promise. unfortunately i have this thing called insecurities and i'm terrible when it comes to updating when i don't get feedback. i know to some it seems excessive but it's how i am.
> 
> i did not stop writing this story, so i decided i'll start uploading it here as well.
> 
> so yeah, *please* leave your comments, kudos and everything in between.
> 
> p.s.: yes i've also changed my username
> 
> tw: smut

\- 10 -

"Fuck."

"We are fucking." Michael bitched as he tried to steady his breathing.

"So full." Moaned Luke while he was slowly sank down on his best friend's warm and hard cock.

Michael's hands rested on Luke's hips, his fingers gently kneaded the soft skin that wasn't there a few weeks ago. He needed Luke to just fucking sit down on his dick but it was a while since they did it like that.

Luke went slow. He let out little whimpers and moans that were driving Michael insane. The position they were in, Luke on his lap, his torso angled back so he could hold himself in place. Luke's hands were firmly pressed against Michael beautiful thighs.

Blue eyed man rocked his hips a bit, back and forward, till he finally bottomed out. His movement took Michael by complete surprise making his breath hitch, his hands gripped Luke's body tighter and they both knew there'll be bruises when they wake up.

"Talk to me." Michael whispered. Anything above that would cause his voice to crack and he had no intentions giving Luke any material to pick up on later.

Luke was breathing faster and heavier than he normally would, he tried to get used to Michael inside of him. It normally took a while to find a perfect position when the older man was relentlessly fucking him into the mattress. This position made Luke feel Michael deep, touch all of the spots he normally had to find.

"Why the fuck I don't always ride you?" Luke giggled.

Michael, as many times before when Luke got too cocky, rolled his eyes and shut him down. "You're too tired to fuck yourself on me."

The younger man pouted and wiggled his hips which made them both moan.

"You try bouncing like a fucking princess next time."

Michael offered him a soft smile. "We'll try something different okay? You trust me?"

"Always."

The response was quick. Luke trusted Michael with his life, not once did the man do anything to harm him in any way.

"Good boy." Michael praised making Luke blush. "Now instead of doing all this bouncing I just want you to roll your hips. Now I know it's not the easiest with my cock showed up your ass but lean forward and use your hand to balance yourself. I'll make sure you don't fall."

Luke nodded before he changed his position.

His balls were well blue by now, pressed against their bodies, needed to be emptied out all over Michael.

The blond man closed his eyes and bit his lip and he slowly rocked his body forward without lifting his bum one bit.

The loud whine of pleasure surprised them both.

"Feels good?" Michael teased.

Instead of answering Luke did it again. This time Michael's mouth opened letting out the prettiest moan, his eyes were filled with lust silently beginning Luke for more.

Like a pro Luke grinded his ass, wiggled his hips. He had total control and he felt like he was using Michael for his own pleasure. The thought of that made him feel dirty and he loved it.

Praising was something that came naturally to Michael. Luke was doing such a good job and he looked so pretty all flustered and sweaty and fucking hot, it'd be a shame if he wouldn't let him know.

"Am I doing okay?" Luke asked between his quiet whimpers. Sometimes he was completely oblivious and innocent, Michael looked _wrecked_ underneath him and he still questioned it.

"Fuck Lukey, you're doing so good. You can go slower it'll feel better for you."

Luke nodded and did just that. He squeezed muscles around Michael's cock and rocked his hips back and forth before rolling them in a circle.

"Fuck Michael." He whimpered when Michael's cock hit his sweet spot.

The word slow was long forgotten and for the first time Luke pushed himself up and started to fuck himself on Michael's dick.

"Mikey. Please." He begged, making no sense at all.

Michael who was struggling to breathe let out a weak what not opening his eyes.

"Say that thing. Fuck. That thing y-you told me last time."

The older man opened his eyes, he got a bit carried away last time they were doing it and he apologized to Luke at least times not knowing he actually like it.

"Fuck Luke. Want me to call you a whore? A fucking slut for my dick. You love it don't you? Me calling you all this dirty names?"

Not trusting his voice Luke nodded, he placed one of his hands on top of Michael's signalizing him to hold him before with his other he started to pump his dick.

"So close Mikey."

"Tell me how dirty you are." Michael ordered.

Every bounce, every move Luke made send a jolt of pleasure through his body. He was close and Michael looked so fucking wrecked it made his even more turned on.

"So dirty. Fuck Michael. I'm gonna, gonna cum."

Before he even finished that sentence he spilled his load all over Michael's chest.

Michael cursed before he lifted Luke's hips up and thrust into his tight hole a few more times before cumming as well.

Both of them agreed that they haven't celebrated their anniversaries so well in years.

★★★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Who'd bake a cake for everyone else's birthday?
> 
> Love you lots, Lucija
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.wastedheartmuke.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/wastedheartmuke)


	11. - 11 - what the fuck is grinder? - 11 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for kudos and lovely comments (:

\- 11 -

Luke loved when Michael worked morning shifts.

Before Michael bought the place and turned it into a night and day business he was always the one to open up the place.

They both went to University not far from the building and while Luke's classes always started too early, Michael went to the ones in the afternoon. That's how every morning, tired and sleep deprived Luke came to get his coffee fix.

It happened more often than not that Luke would wake up in Michael's bed. They would fall asleep after either fucking or studying, so it was normal for both of them to take a shower together and go to the bar before their went separate ways for the day.

Now, Luke's apartment was more than a walk away and Michael mostly worked evenings.

Things changed through the years but the fact that Luke's best friend made the best cup of coffee in the city made it worth the long ride.

It wasn't even eight and Luke was on his second cup, hanging at the bar while Michael was cleaning the counters.

"Who could you be possibly texting at this hour?" Michael asked Luke.

The blond was way too smiley for this early hour.

"Ashton."

Luke regretted the lie as soon as it left his mouth. He blushed not looking away from his phone, he was screwed.

"Oh really? The Ashton who is on strict schedule. The same one from whom you've taken the phone away, forbid him to have sex or anyone sleeping over and put him on bed rest."

"Nope, not the same Ashton. One of the producers."

"Luke.."

Luke closed his eyes before looking at Michael, he offered him his prettiest smile in hopes of being forgiven quickly.

Michael's eyebrows were lifted up and there was a smirk playing on his lips.

Seeing plan A wasn't working Luke jutted his bottom lip out and pouted. "Sorry Mikey."

Michael snorted. "You're such a dork. Now tell me, what are you doing?"

"Or what?"

"Or you can sleep at your place tonight."

Luke let out an unhappy whine and pushed his phone over the counter.

"What the fuck is grinder?"

This time Luke raised his eyebrows giving Michael his _what do you think_ look.

"Really Luke?" Blue eyed man didn't even have to look at the bar owner to know he rolled his eyes. "Last week it was tinder now it's this grindonme thing."

Luke felt like a little kid being scolded by his teacher.

"You are a smart, beautiful, grown up man. You don't need this apps. I've kept my mouth shut for as long as I could but I think this is shit."

He was wrong, it was worse than all of the times his teachers got angry at him combined.

"I know you want to find love Luke and I think it's beautiful you do. But it's not healthy and you know it. Every date that ends up with you crying takes away hope and I'm afraid you'll wake up one day and give up on it completely."

Tears spilled from his baby blues and he blinked them away before he looked from his lap to the best thing that happened in his life.

Michael's eyes were staring at him with a caring, loving look. A look he didn't deserve.

Seeing the younger man cry, Michael smiled before leaning over the bar and wiping the tears away with his thumb.

"One day you'll find someone who'll give you everything you ever wanted and you'll look back and laugh at yourself for thinking some stupid boy was the one. I just don't want you to miss on that opportunity because you'll have your heart broken too many times."

Luke smiled and nodded.

"One day.." Luke said. "I'll accept all the love you think I deserve."

Michael rolled his eyes, again, this time giggling at his friend's choice of words.

The younger man closed the app but didn't delete it.

He could find himself a least one date before doing that.

★★★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From smut to this... Thoughts?
> 
> What you loved, hated, what do you miss, what do we have too much of?
> 
> Predictions?
> 
> QOTC: Who from the ot4 is most likely to read fanfiction?
> 
> Love, Lucija


	12. - 12 - i'm a bottom - 12 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is very desired (:

\- 12 -

Luke groaned dropping his head on the table.

"Watch out." Someone said and when he looked up he saw Shawn catching his bottle of beer from spilling all over his computer.

"Shit. Thank you. I just bought this thing."

The younger man chuckled and sat next to him. "I'm pretty sure your boss could buy you another one every week."

Luke smiled, he didn't know the boy well, he knew he was a few years younger than him and a good worker. He also knew Shawn liked to ask a lot of questions and was a flirt.

"It's not about the money and the things you can have, it's about taking good care of the things you do have."

The brown eyed boy grinned as he told him he sounds like Michael.

"Well I think that's a good think don't you? At the end of the day your boss is one of the nicest people I know."

Shawn nodded. "True."

Luke wanted to turn back to his computer and go back to work but clearly the boy had no intentions of leaving.

"Is there something you want?" Politely like always Luke asked. He was tired and couldn't wait for Calum to finish his shift so he could drive him home.

"Yes actually, that amazing boss of mine asked me to help you out with something."

The blond man furrowed his brows. "Really?"

"Yes, you see apparently there's a word going around the bar that I.." He moved closer to Luke and leaned over to whisper. "Date a lot."

Luke looked at Shawn in complete disbelieve and started laughing uncontrollably. "Are you.." He tried to say while still laughing. "Expecting me to believe that Michael asked you to go on a sate with me."

His eyes teared up and he knew he was coming out as rude but this really was funny.

This time Shawn looked at him, his eyes confused and slightly hurt.

"No, I'm.. Sorry I probably didn't explain myself well enough. Michael came to me and asked if I use any dating apps. He asked me to help you with your profile, he said something about making sure your best trades are put in front. Also something about teaching you how to make sure you're not being catfished."

"Oh." In seconds Luke's face changed from entertained to serious. "He did? You would?" He was like a child on Christmas morning. "I mean would you really help me?"

Happy to fulfill the quest Shawn nodded and Luke took his phone out of his bag and logged in to his Grindr profile.

He gave to phone to Shawn. "It's not that bad is it? I only talked to one guy but he wanted to meet at some sketchy place and he was into some weird role play."

"Well first of all, we need a better picture. Yes it's a dating app but people get first impression of you from it. Imagine it like a job application."

"So I presume my bathroom selfie isn't good enough?"

"I mean you look good, but one night stand good not the long relationship kind."

Luke almost forcefully pulled the phone back and opened a folder that had all the picture of him in.

"Would you help me pick it? I have plenty of them because of work and I always get a few shoots taken as well when Ash needs new ones. Mikey never wants to help me pick this things and Ash picks up the ugliest on purpose."

Brown eyes moved across the screen finding the ones he liked.

"We'll upload these."

Luke nodded, he was happy with what Shawn had chosen.

"Is it okay that I have picture with Mikey and the other one with cats?"

"Of course, gay people love cats and the picture from the wedding shows you have friends and that you clean up nicely."

"Okay, what about my bio?"

"First of all you want to keep it short. Name, age, city and employment."

Luke really was thankful for Shawn's help but he didn't know how comfortable he was with him. "What.. What about the fact that I'm a bottom?"

Shawn smiled nicely. "Your pictures say it all."

Luke blushed but was satisfied with his answer.

"Now, you can chat just how much you like with anyone, but before you meet them make sure that you talk on the phone with them, video message them at least a few times."

"I always bring Michael to the first date."

"That's a good thing too. I once thought I will be seeing some hot MILF but it turned out to be her husband who had a thing for pretty boys."

"That's nothing." Luke admitted. "I once thought I came to a date but when I came to the bar it was a audition for porn movies."

★★★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts?
> 
> I hope you'll have an amazing weekend!
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.wastedheartmuke.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/wastedheartmuke)
> 
> Lucija


	13. - 13 - i love all the cuddles - 13 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback please ):

\- 13 -

Cliffoconda  
Are you coming to mine later?

Luke Hem Ham  
No, I'm gonna stay at work for a while. I think Ashy is sad :-(

Cliffoconda  
Is it anything serious?

Luke Hem Ham  
I'm not sure but he doesn't want to tell me what's wrong.

So I'm going to annoy him till he does.

Cliffoconda  
Good boy. ((:

Luke Hem Ham  
Did you made us any plans?

Cliffoconda  
Nope, I have event to plan. I can always text you the color selections.

Karen invited you to come with me to LA for Christmas tho :)

Luke Hem Ham  
Awwww. Ofc I'll be there :-D

Cliffoconda  
You can say no, you know. She'll love you anyway. ;)

Luke Hem Ham  
I'll take any excuse to not see Jack's brothers in law. I can see them a few days before.

Cliffoconda  
Hahaha. That's that weird dude that bought you nipple clamps for Christmas.

Luke Hem Ham  
S'not funny )):

Cliffoconda  
Stop pouting. We all know you loved that gift ;))

Luke Hem Ham  
...

I'll bring them over tomorrow

Cliffoconda  
:)

Luke Hem Ham  
I'll call you later ♡

"What are you still doing here?"

Luke quickly turned his attention from his phone to his boss, best friend and a very sad looking person. All in one.

He offered him a wide smile and spread his hands open.

"I wanted some cuddles."

"I thought you have Michael to give you cuddles." He groaned but climbed on top of Luke anyway.

Luke had a thing for meeting the most important people in his life drunk.

He met Ashton a few times before they were actually introduced. It didn't come as a surprise Luke was drunk since Ash was a bartender in the bar near his University.

After letting the boy serving them alcohol almost every day, Michael once asked to take a day off and celebrate his birthday with them.

That's how Luke, who just started his apprenticeship for a management team, got him his first role and after years of working together Ashton finally made it on the big screens.

"I love all the cuddles."

Ashton just sighed and laid down across Luke's lap.

"What's wrong Ashy?"

"I knew it!" Ashton shouted scaring both Luke and himself. "You only want to get inside my head, it ain't happening."

Luke, as he did most of the time, pouted. "I hate seeing you unhappy."

The older man sighed again.

"I think we broke up." He admitted quietly. It was the first time he said it out loud and it hurt even more than thinking about it.

Blue eyes were threatening to water up, but Luke knew he had to keep a brave face.

"What do you mean?"

"We fought. That's all we do recently really. He hates when I leave and I do too, but he won't quit his work and I'd never make him do it.. but it's hard."

Luke laced their fingers together and nodded, letting Ashton know he was listening.

"Even when I am home, I always work and now that the movie is finally out he thought I'll finally be home again."

"You told him about the panel thing."

Ashton nodded.

"You could have said no you know."

"I know but it was my dream to do an X Man movie you know that. I want the community to accept me and everything."

"You know.." Luke started. "He's your dream as well and at some point you'll both have to compromise. As your assistant I'm suppose to tell you to make as many movies and appearances as possible, but you're my best friend and I want you to be happy."

Ashton sniffed and nodded.

"I think now is a good time to tell you that the actual filming got postponed for three months."

Hazel eyes looked at him and he saw his face lit up.

"You serious?"

"Just got the mail today. It will be filmed in New York studios as well and I know you'll still work every day but at least you'll be able to sleep next to your boy."

"Oh god. I have to call him."

Ashton climbed off the couch and grabbed his phone from the coffee table before making his way to the balcony.

"You're the best friend I could have you know that? And to think I stole your date."

Luke laughed.

"It was my fault really, sending Mr. Handsome to stall for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love, Lucija


	14. - 14 - so no sex? - 14 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll update one chapter per day till this is finished. feedback is highly welcomed.
> 
> tw: smut

\- 14 -

"I think I may be gay." Michael admitted to Luke, who stopped blow drying his hair to see if his best friend had gone mad.

"Do I look like a girl? Or are you're not completely familiar with male and female physique?"

Michael rolled his eyes and turned his laptop towards the naked blond man.

On it there was a paused video of a dude screaming something into a microphone.

"He's okay."

"Okay?" Michael huffed. "He's playing at the bar next week and if anything I'm not okay. Dude I need to get a haircut or something. I'm sure I have nothing to wear as well."

Luke bit his lip. It didn't happen often that Michael gave his attention to anyone who wasn't him. It's not like he had the right to be jealous. Not when he gave his attention to anyone who had five minutes of spare time to flirt with him.

"Nah. I don't think he's okay. I have high standards you know, I fuck you." Luke stated nonchalantly pulling to chord out of the outlet and trying to move past Michael to put it away.

"Awh, what a babe." Michael laughed and pulled the still-not-dressed Luke on top of his lap.

Luke instantly let himself relax in Michael's lap.

"You're coming to the gig, right?" Michael mumbled against his still wet collar bone.

"I'm free all days except Wednesday."

"But it's on Wednesday."

Luke could feel Michael pout against his skin. The older man had his hands crossed over Luke's pale belly.

"I can't. I have a date."

"Oh. With the famous Christopher I presume?"

Luke blushed. "How do you know about him?"

"Shawn, Calum, Ashton.."

The younger man turned around so he could see his best friend's face expression.

"I'd tell you about him, you know? Just wanted to go on a date first, it's in a very public place I promise."

"Luke, you don't have to justify your actions to me." Michael's smile was angelic.

"I'm not. I just read some stupid articles about dating in a magazine that was actually meant for people above 15."

The green eyed man laughed. "What did you learn?"

"It was actually about how to act with your best friends while dating. Not talking about it all the time was on the first place. I feel like that's what we do lately and I feel like I'm the shittiest person ever. So from now on, I'll tell you about my dates once every two weeks and the rest of the time we'll spend hanging out like normal friends."

"So no sex?" Michael asked with a cheeky green.

"Stop being stupid when I'm trying to have important conversations with you."

Michael pulled Luke in a hug.

"I think all conversations we have are important. From which gummy bears are better to you not telling me about the pink dildo you keep under your bed."

"Shut up."

"I gotta say it's not as pretty as mine but.."

"Shut up."

Luke wiggled out of Michael's lap on stood up only to be pulled down again.

"Are you embarrassed? Ashamed of me finding out how much of a needy slut you are?"

Luke's skin burned at Michael's touch. His back pressed against the older man's chest. Michael's hand on his dick.

"Michael." Luke let the broken moan spill from his lips.

Michael used his thumb to spread the precum off the flushed tip of Luke's dick to it's entire length.

"You're so hard already." He whispered against his earlobe. He then gently bit it, getting another vocal feedback from the younger man.

He sped up his pace turning Luke into a whining mess.

"So good Mikey."

"You gonna cum already?"

Luke nodded quickly before his body started to spasm in complete bliss. A moan of Michael's name echoed through the apartment as the green eyed man whispered words of praise into his ear.

★★★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://www.wastedheartmuke.tumblr.com) // kik (lucijanared) // [twitter](http://twitter.com/wastedheartmuke)


	15. - 15 - i hate you - 15 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading (:

Michael was messing with the strings of his guitar, singing some overplayed song he heard on the radio earlier.

"Shouldn't you be singing something a bit more rock?"

Green eyes looked up and smiled to Calum, who was in his usual work attire.

"I'm going to play on a stage for the first time in years so I guessed I could get used to some new ritual."

"Well if you singing to Iggy Azalea will become a thing I'm quitting my job."

Michael scrunched his nose like he was genuinely offended. "Rude."

"We'll I'm the boss for the evening so I'm taking all the advantages of it."

They've both laughed to that lie. Calum was always rude to Michael, him being his boss or not.

"How is it going? Are you having any problems?"

Calum shook his head and set down on the loveseat next to Michael. He tapped on the piece of paper he was holding.

"There is one thing tho. I'm not sure if you made this mistake because you're nervous or something but Luke's not on the guest list."

Michael looked at Calum confused.

"Now you'd say that's a rookie mistake, because we hired the new bouncers together and they don't know the regulars and things could get really embarrassing." For the last part of the sentence Calum imitated Michael's voice making them both laugh. Michael would never say it out loud to anyone but Luke but he was actually quite nervous and Calum's lame jokes did help a bit.

"It's not a mistake Hood, don't worry. He's just not coming."

"What?"

"He's not on the list because he's not coming." Michael repeated himself. He checked the clock on the wall seeing he had about twenty minutes before he was hitting the stage.

"I heard that. Why?" Calum was clearly confused. There's no chance Luke would miss Michael playing. Not after spending five plus years encouraging him to play in front of more than three people.

"I didn't tell him that's why."

"Why.."

"Calum." Michael interrupted. "He has a date. And before you even say it, I know he'd cancel the date to be here or even bring the date here but that's not what I want. If this.. me playing will be something I enjoy I'll do it again and he'll have multiple chances to see it. I know he won't be happy about me not telling him but he said it himself that we need to stop discussing his love live all the time and I need to stop being the burrier between him and what he wants."

Calum clearly wanted to say something but he knew Michael long enough to know how stubborn the man was.

"Here." Michael passed Calum his phone. "Take pictures, film stuff and send it to him."

Calum took the phone and nervously glanced at the clock.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow."

"We'll talk about it after you'll tell me why another person is not one that list."

Calum blushed and showed him a finger before disappearing through the door.

Michael thought he heard him scream a good luck, but he wasn't sure because of the loud music.

★★

 **Luke Hem Hem**  
Fuck you.

_read_

Seriously. I'm so angry at you.

_read_

That was a dick thing to do.

_read_

I hate you.

_read_

I don't but I'm still mad.

_read_

You were amazing.

_read_

★★★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts or predictions? (-:
> 
> [talk to me here](http://www.wastedheartmuke.tumblr.com) [or here](http://twitter.com/wastedheartmuke)


	16. - 16 - i promise - 16 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big thanks to 'passing by' and akuma for commenting! (:

"Stop breathing so loudly I'm trying to sleep."

Luke looked away from his phone to Michael's body.

"How long have you been awake?"

It's more of a demand than it is a question. Luke likes to have things his way.

Finally, Michael turns, there's some black eyeliner smudged under his eyes and it's a throwback to when they used to wake up together after concerts.

"It's hard to not wake up to the sounds of you tripping three times before making it to my bedroom."

"That was almost two hours ago!" Now Luke is mad, he throws his phone in Michael's direction. It falls to the ground but he doesn't care. "You let me sit here thinking you were sleeping, I went through my tumblr dash so far I've found naked men with Santa hat's on from like last year. "

Michael snorted but shared no indication he felt bad for the blond. "I thought you came for a cuddle but after ten minutes of you not joining I just went back to sleep. I wasn't ready to face the day yet."

"Well after that ten minutes you could have figured out I didn't come to cuddle and actually pay attention to me. I don't like you ignoring me."

Michael unburied his face from the warm pillow to stare at his best friend.

"Who the fuck has been ignoring you?"

"I don't know mister _I don't reply to my best friends texts_."

After ten years of friendship, Michael was more than used to the drama Luke liked to make out of nothing.

"Last time I ignored you or your texts on purpose was when you asked for permission of imagining me to suck you off when you're masturbating."

Luke blushed. "I was like 16."

"My point exactly."

"Well, you didn't reply to any of the last night's texts."

It seemed like Michael was either rolling his eyes or scrunching his eyebrows in confusion when he talked to Luke.

"How drunk were you?" Luke questions just as Michael reaches down on the floor to fish out his phone.

Luke patiently (not really) waits as Michael's eyebrows almost meet in the middle from the lack of knowledge of what's going on.

"I guess Calum or Shawn must have read them because I sure didn't."

"Why would they.. You know what never mind. That conversation can wait." Luke finally stood up from the chair that was hurting his ass and almost jumped on the bed to slap Michael's shoulder.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me you were playing?" Michael sighed but Luke hadn't finished talking. "You can roll your eyes all you want but don't turn this around like it's something you thought was for the best. In all these years of friendship, this was possibly the shittiest thing you've done to me."

Michael took a few seconds, he also took Luke's hand in his and waited for the blue-eyed man to finally look at his face

"Now I need you to promise me you will actually try to understand what I'm trying to say here. We are not 15 and I did not do this to get back at you for throwing up all over my car last week."

Luke frowned at the memory but nodded.

"Say it."

"Fine, I promise."

"I'm going to explain this to you like you're five and not because I think you're stupid but because I want you to understand."

"I promise," Luke said again, quieter this time.

"I thought a lot about what you've said last week. I had a proud moment when your words have actually soaked in because I've been waiting for you to do something this grown up since you turned nineteen."

Luke let out a disagreeing whine but otherwise kept his mouth shut. Michael gave him his famous smile before flicking his nose making his best friend giggle.

"It's true. You know what you want since we met and somehow I always came first before that. And you need to understand that your happiness as equally as important to me as mine. You want a serious relationship and someone to kiss you because they love you in a way that warms their heart. You want someone who'll raise a family with you, someone in who you can fall in love with. And you can't do that when you always put me first."

A tear fell down Michael's cheek and Luke looked like he was going to start hysterically crying and second.

"You said you liked this guy, Ashton said he seems nice and that's enough for me. Enough to not tell you about me jamming to two songs when I know you'd make that evening all about me if you knew. I need you to stop thinking you owe me anything. I need you to stop thinking I'm not happy because I don't get this amazing thing called love."

"I know you know how much I hate being alone. But maybe if I let you go a bit you'll be able to see things differently, maybe if I think more about you I'll find someone who I won't limit with my choices."

"Don't get me wrong I don't want anything to change between us, we have our drill. When things get serious I'll find someone else, less lovely and less sexy to keep my bed warm at night. We'll still see each other every day, still watch stupid cat videos every weekend. But you need to stop canceling plans because you know I feel down, stop talking about me on your first dates and stop posting us cuddling on your Instagram when you have it linked to all your dating apps."

"I love you." Luke hiccupped while whipping his tears away.

"I know you do. And you'll love me more when you'll find someone who'll love to hear all about me on like the tenth date."

Luke giggling to his jokes made Michael's entire day better.

"Not everything."

"You're right, you sharing my dick size might scare them away, but you can mention I have a nice bar you sometimes like to get drunk in."

"And a nice dick as well."

"That comes after the sixteenth date."

"Deal."

Michael reached forward and pulled Luke into a hug.

"Now we'll cuddle and sleep and later you'll tell me all about your date."

★★★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my computer is playing me so I'm not updating every day like I've said.
> 
> hope you're having a nice week.
> 
> Any thoughts on this chapter?
> 
> Love, Lucija


	17. - 17 - pizza, sex or aromantic cuddles - 17 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you believe any additional tags should be added please inform me.
> 
> one of my favorite chapters (:

"Don't you think he had a bit too much to drink?" Luke whispered to Michael.

Michael laughed and nodded. "I've watered down the last five drinks He chugged down."

Luke only joined the gathering slash Michael's pre-birthday party for his employees an hour ago and Shawn was already dead drunk.

He kept asking Calum private questions and flirting with all his male and female coworkers.

Michael who decided to be reasonably sober that evening and mix the drinks dragged Shawn away as soon as he noticed the interrogation going on. Calum was drunk and angry enough to start an argument with him and Michael was happier than ever when Luke came around with pizza that occupied people from talking or arguing for a while.

Sitting on a kitchen bar stool Shawn was trying to drink his cocktail at the same time as chewing pizza.

"So.. Calum told me your anti-romantic."

Luke and Michael who were cleaning the dished on the other side of the counter turned back towards the boy who was trying to make conversation with them.

"Aromantic." Luke fixed him.

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Same thing."

Michael grabbed Luke's hand to pull him back. He loved Luke's overprotectiveness but this was not the time to fuss about it.

"Well, it's not. I have nothing against love, I actually adore romantic comedies and all that jazz, I just don't want any."

"But you two fuck."

"So?" Luke was tired, he wanted to drag Michael into a bed and cry a bit because his schedule got so busy with Ashton decided to visit hospitals and raise money through December.

"I don't get it."

Michael ran his hand up on down Luke's back to calm the man.

"I like sex, love it actually. I find male bodies beautiful and aesthetically pleasing and some of them turn me on."

He gently squeezed Luke's bum making the blond blush. Luckily for him, Shawn was too drunk to notice. He seemed to be eating up whatever information he got. Michael didn't care, there was a seventy percent chance he won't remember it in the morning and even if he does it's not something Michael was ashamed of.

At least not anymore.

"My sister's friend or cousin or something. I think she's anti.. aromantic as well but she doesn't like holding hands and cuddling or even hugging."

"Yes, some things vary from person to person. I love cuddles and hugs since I was brought up in a very close family. I'm actually used to sleeping next to another person so I prefer it that way."

"I don't understand."

Shawn's expression was priceless and their conversation attracted a few more people in the kitchen.

Michael sighed. "I don't expect you to. But that's because you romanticize love. It's not your fault it's society's. Sex, holding hands and touching became romanticized and I don't see it like that. It might sound cold and chemical but I like the warmth and pleasure that gives me, I seek for care and companionship from people so I'm not alone. Caring and being taken care of is love for me. I love being intimate with people, it's like sharing a secret."

Years and years of being ashamed because he was different gave Michael a lot of time to think about how he felt. He took his time to understand himself and what and why he felt as he did.

"Explained like this I don't think you're anymore different than most people."

Calum, Michael, Luke, Jon, Serena and Eva who were gathered in the kitchen all laughed and Luke finally let go of his hand.

Luke was his rock.

"I like to think like that too."

Getting all confused from the amount of people who listened to his stupid questions Shawn blushed and finished his drink.

"I guess that you're one of those people who even though they never dated anyone has the best dating advice?"

"Yes." Calum, Luke and possibly Eva all said at the same time, making the group laugh again.

Calum opened another two beer bottles, one for Michael and one for himself and also passed a water bottle to Shawn.

"I want to make a toast."

It took a minute, but they all ended around the table with their raised glasses filled with adult beverages, water or, in Luke's case, tea.

"To Michael," Calum said. "The best boss, person and relationship advisor."

Everyone laughed and Michael was grinning widely as Calum put his free hand over his shoulders.

"To love." Luke continued. "In the shape of pizza, sex or aromantic cuddles."

The room was filled with the sound of clinking glasses and laughter. Michael was happy.

★★★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot of love goes to 'why can't you see' and MukeFangirl for commenting! Means the world!♡
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> talk to me here:  
> [tumblr](http://www.wastedheartmuke.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/wastedheartmuke)
> 
> Love, Lucija ♡


	18. - 18 - luke hemmings, lifting - 18 -

\- 18 -

"Okay, but I won't play at my own birthday party. That's stupid Calum."

"No, you definitely won't be the DJ."

Michael was just contemplating on how to stop his phone conversation as soon as possible without being rude when his door bell went on.

"Look, Cal, I have to go, someone's at the door."

"Luke has his own keys, he wouldn't even knock."

"Bye."

The bell rang again just as Michael opened his front door revealing a sweaty looking Ashton. The older man ripped out his earphones as Michael looked at his outfit. His jog outfit consisted of ridiculous purple neon shirt and shorts with palm trees.

"Hi." Ashton breathed out and walked around him, into his flat, towards the kitchen.

"Umm. Hi?" Michael stared after his visitor, having no clue on what was going on.

Now Ashton and Michael were friends. They were good friends even but somehow in their years of friendship they were never that close to visit each other without it being a special occasion. Or just hang out alone for that matter.

When Michael came to the kitchen Ashton already helped himself and got a large glass of water. Two glasses of water.

"I'm not trying to be a party breaker but.. What are you doing here?"

Rude.

No one said the words but they were ringing in Michael's head when Ashton hold his hand up as he chugged down his water.

"Rude." Was the first thing the hazel eyed man said, but they were meant for Michael's action, not his.

"Did I interrupt any important conversation?" Ashton asked and nodded his head towards the phone Michael was still holding.

"Umm.. No. Just Calum."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. Again why are you here?" Michael took a seat on his bar stool, making sure there was no sign of Shawn's vomit on it. "Not to be actually rude but I'm pretty sure you didn't just come to drink my water."

"Yeah sorry. I wanted to text before I barged in but it was a last minute decision."

Michael nodded, signing to Ashton to continue.

"I'm here to talk about Luke."

"Is there anything wrong with him?" Automatically Michael looked at his phone. He was just texting the man a few minutes prior his phone call with Calum.

"No dude chill, he'll be here in like.. half an hour. He's just been acting. I don't know how to say it. Weird?"

Michael relaxed a bit. "He's always weird."

"Shut up." Ashton sighed. In a kind of agreeing way of course. The man had songs on his phone color coordinated, Ashton stopped asking how and why when Luke started explaining why Down by Blink was white and Sia was a mixture of purple and yellow.

"He's been working out with me. Like every day for the past week or more. Stopped drinking, wants to eat everything I eat and bought a bunch of new clothes. I haven't seen him wear a band tee since last Sunday either."

"We'll he wore my My Chemical Romance shirt yesterday when he slept over. Plus he always works out with you when you train for your movies."

Ashton snorted. "Yeah right. He normally holds my feet when I do sit-ups or tells me to squad lower when he spends his time watching whatever show you two will talk about that day."

"He started proper working out. He even lifts. Luke Hemmings, lifting."

Michael was quiet for a second. "Two weeks you said?"

"Yes, like since he started seeing that Chris dude. He's all secretive about him and stuff and I know it's the new _tactic_ he's been trying but I'm just worried. Like I know I haven't been the best friend I could be.."

Michael laughed. "You stole his date."

"Yeah well, it's been almost two years. He got over it, hopefully. Look. I ran here to pick up his car that's parked here and said he'll run with me instead of taking a taxi as you two have.. I don't even know what you two are doing these days. But he's out of shape and will need a few extra minutes or hours to come."

"Okay. Okay, I'm gonna deal with this. Thanks, dude." Michael smiled at the curly haired man.

"S'fine." Ashton downed the second glass. "Now give me the keys so I can disappear before the blondie shows up otherwise I'll never get out of here."

"See you around Mikey." Ashton was out of his apartment as soon as he got the keys.

★★  

"Okay, enough about my birthday party it's been two weeks so spill it out, Hemmings."

"Two weeks since what?"

Luke, the awful actor he is, has been dying to talk to Michael about the thing he promised he'll only talk about once every two weeks.

"How's dating?"

"Oh.. That," Luke answered nonchalantly, not fooling Michael for a second.

"Yes, that."

"It's good. Great actually. We had a few dates and stuff, he's really nice."

"Define a few."

"Well, we went out two times, faced timed like three or four times, we text, snapchat and stuff. You know, we communicate."

Michael frowned. "How far away does he live?"

"Not far, but we have very different and busy schedules. He works evenings and I work days or all the time. And it's only been a few weeks but I really like him."

"I'm happy for you."

"Thank you. But you know. The deal still holds if I call at three in the morning.."

"I'll come and pretend I'm your husband and make a scene."

Luke grinned. "Best best friend ever."

"Just so you know, if you put any pictures of me on Instagram and use any more cheesy tags I'll block you."

"I'd be nice if I were you, I called for Thai delivery before I came and I'll just eat it outside on a bench or something."

"What if I tell you I have ice cream in the freezer?"

"Well I'll pass on the ice cream but since you at least pretended to be nice I'll let you eat my food."

"You're thinking about paying for it?"

"Nope."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love muke and love life.
> 
> Love, Lucija


	19. - 19 - someone you love - 19 -

"Doctor Ross will see you know."

Michael nodded and thanked the nurse before making his way into well-known office. The walls were so white his eyes hurt and his nostrils quickly filled up with a strong smell of disinfectant.

"If it isn't my favorite boy."

Michael smiled at the doctor and gave her a big hug, he tried to ignore a little spot of blood on her collar. Maybe it was just ketchup.

"I'll be twenty-nine in a few days you can't keep calling me boy aunt Joanna."

"I called you that ever since your mother told me she was having you. So don't imagine that changing anytime soon. I'll call you that when you'll be way over forty."

Michael had to pinch his knee to restrain himself from rolling his eyes. He knew well that if he would, his mother will call him minutes after leaving the office.

He apologized instead and sat down on the chair as Joanna pulled out his folder from the large pile. She wasn't a very neat doctor.

"You know in all seven or eight years since you've done your screening in our hospital you and blondie had always come here together."

Michael frowned. "He told me he was here last week."

"He was, but he wasn't here with you."

Michael shook his head and smiled. "He's on a very strict schedule right now and I was sick last week. And you wouldn't be happy if I'd come here giving my samples ill, would you?"

"Certainly not. But as always, you two are both clean. You can keep on doing your shenanigans and come in four to six months to do them again as usual."

"Yeah, there was something about that, that I was meaning to ask. If I.. figuratively speaking, were to have.. intercourse with someone who isn't Luke, should I came here more often?"

The doctor raised her brows and shook his head. "Just make sure your partner is clean and sex with all your partners is protected."

"Thank you."

"Is there anything I should know?"

Michael laughed. "You mean is there anything my mum should know about? No, everything is fine. There is a potential Mr. Right for Luke and as much as I hate to admit it, I already miss sex."

Joanna moved her chair back in order to cross her legs.

"You know Michael.. You don't have to make a big deal out of it. You're a handsome man, you can easily find someone."

The green eyed man sighed. "I'm not saying it is, I'm just used to the routine and we both know how I hate to explain to people why no, I won't stay for breakfast and no, I don't want to meet your pet, parents or any other relatives or friends for that matter."

"When you were twelve your mother called me and told me she thinks you are gay. We talked about it for hours, she wanted to put you in a nice school where no one would treat you differently for it, she tried so hard for you not to feel any different because you're not. When you told her you were already loud and proud she called me again and she was so happy."

"She called when you were sixteen when you didn't understand why you don't want to date, hold hands and write stupid text messages with loads of hearts to the guy who makes you hard."

"You mean when she stole my diary."

"Yeah well, she didn't tell me that when she send you here to talk."

Michael remembers how surprised he was when his aunt asked him about things he only wrote down and never told anyone. And how angry he was when he found out what his mother did.

"You want what you want. I know it's confusing not understanding what everyone thinks when they talk about how in love they are. But you are who you are. From my point of view, you are a wonderful young man who has a great job, great looks and is smart enough to get checked for STDs whenever he needs to."

Michael only looked up when his aunt took his hand and squeezed it. "And about what you said last time you were here. It's okay to want someone to be there, Luke is your companion and that might change. But if you don't want it to change and you want to do something about it. You need to talk to him."

"I did.." Michael coughed to stop his voice from shaking. "I did think about it. I want him to be happy, and for him, happiness is looking for his better half."

Joanna sighed. "You're a good person Michael, too good probably. Just think about it, okay? You telling him something you want doesn't make you a selfish person, it's more selfish not telling him."

"I remember when you, and not you mother, called me and told me that you found someone who doesn't judge you for being aromantic and that person turned out to be Luke, your best friend. Someone you love more than anyone."

Michael nodded and promised to think about it.

"And please.." Michael was just about to leave when his aunt stopped him. "Tell him to stop thinking he's one half of a person."

The man waved and laughed. Clearly, they watched the same Youtubers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new characters and some old character progression (:
> 
> ALSO PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY [behind the bars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10785813/chapters/23923812)  
> prison muke; /Michael and Luke share a history but they also share a prison cell./
> 
> thanks to 'like an eighties queen' for commenting. (:
> 
> talk to me here: [tumblr](http://www.wastedheartmuke.tumblr.com) (I also dump my fic collages there so you can check that out)
> 
> Love, Lucija


	20. - 20 - you look nice - 20 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't - not update on purpose but my computer is old and keeps dying.
> 
> in this chapter some Cashton happens (:

"I heard you're the one to grand song wishes at this party?"

Instead of answering the question or even bothering to look up, Calum changed the song to the one he knew the man hated.

"You know just as much as I do that you can ignore all you want, but I won't leave without getting answers."

Finally, the Maori man looked up and ignored the fires that ignited inside his stomach.

"No, I am to the one who grants at this party because there are none. Now go."

"Cal.."

"Don't fucking call me that." Calum spat out.

"Calum. Please, you have to let me talk to you." Ashton begged.

He was a mess, he looked like one too. It felt like there was a hole inside of him ever since Calum stopped answering his call out of the blue.

"And I need you to stay away from me."

"You don't mean that." The hazel eyed man said, he wasn't sure if his own words were true, but he had to at least try.

Calum was quiet for a few seconds, seconds that turned into a minute. He wanted to say no, he really did, Calum wanted to tell Ashton to stay out of his life, to leave him alone. But he couldn't.

Not when Ashton was wearing the ring Calum gave him for his birthday, not when he loved him so much that his body ached to grab the older man's hand.

"Let just talk Calum, please. You owe me that much."

Michael's apartment was filled with loud music and the sound of people talking one over the other. Still, there was a deafening silence between the two.

"Michael's room. Two minutes."

Ashton almost started crying but only nodded and quickly made his way to Luke, from whom he hoped he'll get the keys.

★★

Ashton knew Calum was coming a few minutes more than two later when the music suddenly went from Calum's favorite song to one he had on a red list. A red list that Ashton got from Calum the first Christmas they had spent together, a list of things Calum doesn't like.

For the past, a few more minutes than two, Ashton has been thinking for something to break the ice with when Calum would come. If, Calum would come.

He didn't want to come off as desperate but he was. Ashton has begged for auditions and second chances before, but he'd do much more in order to get Calum back.

"You look nice." He said as soon as the brown eyed man walked into the room. Ashton was referring to the photo that was placed on one of the shelves in Michael's room.

It was a picture from Michael's pre-birthday party, the one on which Shawn got so drunk he didn't make it in the group photo.

"I always do," Calum answered.

Ashton smiled. "You do."

"Can you..."..."Now talk.."

Ashton smiled as he and the love of his life both said the words at the same time but Calum didn't seem to find it funny.

"Tell me what I did so I can fix it." He skipped all the steps and ignored all the bullets he made in his head back home. "Please."

Calum crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Elena Rox."

"What the fuck does Eli have to do with you ignoring me?"

"Don't swear." Calum said calmly. "I don't know Ash, I know it hurt you to hide our relationship because I don't want to end up in the news as your _hot barista boyfriend_. But then last month when I helped Michael to carry Luke to his apartment I see some papers on his work desk with my name on it. With your management setting her as your girlfriend so there would be more media involved when we do come out as a couple."

Calum whole body language changed and his eyes screamed of passion. "Some lame ass story about how Hollywood closeted you."

"I said no to that."

"I know you did, I asked Luke since you don't tell me shit. But then the next time we saw each other you started to nag me about reconsidering my decision. And I wanted to, believe me, I did. I talked to Luke and ask him to tweet a picture of us so I'd be a surprise to you."

Ashton was in shock. He never knew any of that and Luke was supposed to be his PR and friend.

"I've never even heard about that Elena chick and then on your next trip to LA there are pictures of you two partying together out. I was sure you'd tell me about her when you got back but you didn't."

Ashton I've been in love with you ever since you showed up on that blind date instead of Luke. I thought I was being catfished and I didn't even mind. We've been through everything together and I'd do everything for you. I'd suck it up when paparazzi would follow us around and at least we wouldn't have to hide in Luke's apartment, I'd go to the gala events with you even though you know how much I hate posh event and wearing a suit. I'd do that for you but not when I'm not sure you even want that. Not when you're hiding things from me."

Lost for words Ashton crossed the room and pulled Calum in a hug.

"I love you." Ashton whispered. "I'm sorry, I'm just never home and I don't want to discuss work when I am. Eli.. We've met at that party where the pictures were taken, she asked me who the hottie on my screen saver was and drunk me ended up talking about you for hours. She told me after that to go to my hotel and call you."

Both men were crying while still holding onto each other like it was a life or death situation.

"I just want you Calum, but it kills me when I can't hold your hand in public when we have to sneak up. I just want you."

Calum kissed his cheek and with every second being closer to him, Ashton's hole became smaller.

"You have me. Just don't keep stuff from me."

"I love you," Ashton whispered.

"I love you more," Calum promised and kissed the man of his dreams.

The couple completely spaced out and didn't hear when a certain blond intruder opened the bedroom door.

"Finally," Luke said and went on a mission to find Michael and tell him what he just saw.

★★★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do we feel about Cashton?
> 
> Love, Lucija


	21. - 21 - not exclusive - 21 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: smut implied

\- 21 -

Michael was sure he's get away with mixing himself a non-alcohol drink for the first time that evening in hopes to not pass out before midnight.

His plans were ruined when someone decided to scare him with wet kisses on the back of his neck. The affectionate gesture made him spill his drink so he opted for beer instead before turning around to receive another sloppy kiss on his cheek, very close to his plump lips.

"Woah. Hello mister, had a bit too much bloody maries?"

Luke smiled, excitement glowing off his face.

"You won't guess what I just saw?"

Michael's feeling went from being annoyed over his spilled drink to complete fond.

"You know I hate guessing games."

Luke nodded before opening his mouth. He closed them a second after before closing the little distance that was between their bodies.

"Cashton is almost making out in your bedroom," Luke whispered into Michael's ear. For once he remembered the relationship was kept a secret. Everyone at Michael's bar thought Calum was Ashton's fanboy from the amount of times Luke told them he wants to suck actor's dick.

Michael chuckled, one of the many types of his laughed Luke did record, before asking. "What does almost mean? Oh, and where the fuck did they get the keys?"

"Like they were hugging and crying. It was beautiful."

"That's awesome. Best birthday gift ever. What about the keys?"

Luke smirked. "Well Ashy asked me for them and then I kinda forgot he did and I went to your bedroom to plant an extra special gift beneath your pillow and there they were."

"Beneath my pillow?"

The blond man playfully hit birthday boy. "No silly."

"Okay Luke, I 'believe' you." Michael giggled. Another one Luke could sell for ringtones.

Luke smiled and put his long arm around his best friend's shoulder. "How's your birthday going oldie?"

Michael snorted. "Shawn didn't threw up yet, mum didn't call me crying over the fact another year had passed and I'm still not married. It's going pretty good I'd say, Hemmings. How about you, where's the plus one?"

An empty glass was shoved into Michael's hand, demanding to be filled. "I've brought Sarah with me, she has heart eyes for Calum since last year's Christmas party. I don't have the heart to tell her that won't be happening."

"You don't have any heart at all."

Luke said nothing because they both knew it was true.

"I mean Chris, where's Chris?"

"Oh. Well, tonight is about you and you said it yourself I can put things in danger if I don't pay attention to my date. Plus we're not exclusive yet."

Michael frowned. "Why not?"

After a long sip of his freshly made drink, Luke sighed. "You know like I have my dating rules he has his. We'll talk it over on out fifth official date and we have the fourth one on Monday."

"Since when do you have dating rules?"

"I write things down."

Michael wanted to ask more but Luke was saved by the bell. Together they went to great another group of people. They only got back together when Michael found Luke in the kitchen doing the dishes an hour or so later.

"What does non-exclusive mean in Chris's dictionary."

"I think he has sex with his boss's secretary."

"And you're fine with it?"

Luke nodded, the straw he had between his lips moving with him. "I'm not quite ready for him to see me naked."

"Since when do you have a problem with being naked?"

A sigh left blue eyed boys lips. "I'm not sure I fit his standards."

"What was that suppose to mean?" Michael asked, clearly annoyed.

"That we need another two dates for him to realize I am."

Not completely happy with the answer Michael let the conversation die. "Want another of those." He pointed to Luke's empty glass.

"Nah, I wanna show you the best birthday gift ever."

I'm not sure I want to open it on my kitchen counter if you almost hid it under my pillow.

"Oh, we're not going to open anything here." Luke grinned.

He took Michael's hand before pulling him in the direction of Michael's room. Luckily no one noticed them and they made it there safely without any witnesses.

"How did you know the lovers wouldn't still be here?" Michael asked a bit shocked. He saw a lot of things in his life but he wasn't sure his friends having sex would pass as a pleasant memory.

"Shut up," Luke whispered before bringing their lips together.

Michael never messed with Luke when he was 'dating' but the man did say non-exclusive right?

"Happy birthday," Luke said, his lips not leaving Michael's.

"How would you place your kisses beneath my pillow silly?"

Luke groaned. He pulled Michael over to his bed and made him sit before he sneaked out of the room and returned in less than eight seconds. Not like Michael counted or anything.

Nice gift wrapping never was Luke's quality but who was Michael to judge. Ten out of nine times he forgot to take the price tag off, wrapping things including his dick came almost as a surprise.

Michael smiled as the blond made himself comfortable on his lap with the gift in his hands.

"From one as the almonds you bought Calum for his birthday to ten being the lacy underwear you gave to Ash how wrong this gift is?"

"Oh Michael. You've known me for so long and you still doubt in my amazing skills of buying gifts."

If Michael was honest Calum preferred the almonds to any other gift including an all year fitness ticket and a trip to Hawaii.

He smiled to Luke as he got the gift in his hand and slowly opened it.

"Fuck Luke." He groaned as he saw what he got. "Did you lock the door?"

★★★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Love, Lucija
> 
> p.s.: smut next chapter


	22. - 22 - can i cum? - 22 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment
> 
> tw: smut

\- 22 -

Luke, of course, did not lock the door. He quickly climbed off Michael's lap and missed his best friends warmth as soon as they weren't touching.

Michael completely unwrapped the present, the wrapping paper long forgotten somewhere on the floor, when Luke turned back to him.

"Where did you even get this?" The older man asked admiring the gift in his hands.

"Bought it online." Luke's response was short, his mind was already elsewhere, his shirt already on the floor.

Warm lips were pressed against Michael's and he was pushed back.

"Wait, wait." Michael interrupted. "Are you sure? You aren't too drunk?" His hand was rested on Luke's cheek, his eyes searching for any freckle of doubt in the baby blues.

Luke smiled. "I'm sure. Missed you. Need you." He whispered, his warm breath tickling the pale skin.

"We have to be quick okay? People will wonder where I am."

"Nah." He kissed Michael's chin and his neck a few times before explaining himself. "I told Shawn we took a walk, he promised to entertain people."

"So thoughtful." Michael praised before quickly turning them around, surprising Luke in the process. He dropped the toy so he was able to pull the shirt over his head, Luke's hands already unbuckling his belt.

It took a while, but soon enough they were both naked, both half hard already.

"How are we gonna do this?" Michael asked while working on creating a nice work of art on Luke's collarbone.

"You're the birthday boy." Luke moaned, he didn't understand how he was able to go without touching another person for weeks. His hand never felt as nice as Michael's did.

They kissed again, the kiss was dirty and sloppy, the taste of vodka and beer combined in their mouth.

"Fucking love your mouth." Luke cursed.

"Shh.. Don't cuss, unless you don't wanna come tonight."

Luke whined and helplessly ground his hips up, his now hard dick touching Michael's.

"Good boy." Michael praised again. "Now I guess we're gonna need this." He reached over to a small basket on his bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube.

It was emptier than Luke remembered but the thought disappeared from his thoughts when seconds later Michael whispered his plan into his ear.

"What about we use this on you today while I fuck your thighs?"

"Mikey, please," Luke begged.

Michael hummed, happy with his best friend's answer. "Get on your knees."

Luke happily obliged and rolled over to his stomach before picking himself up.

The older man picked up the see through double stroker and moved so his chest was pressed against Luke's back. He pressed a few kisses over the freckles that covered Luke's shoulders.

"Who should we lube first?" Michael asked with a teasing tone.

"Fuck Michael, stop being a jerk."

"I thought you'd behave.. I guess we'll do me and I'll think about if you deserve to be fucked. It is my birthday after all."

Luke was about to complain but he knew he could only make things worse. He did, of course, let out a whine of disapproval.

Michael would lie if he'd say he didn't miss Luke's needy behavior, so now that he had him like this, he planned on making the most of the situation.

The younger man moaned as lubed fingers pushed between his thighs, Michael was so close to both his ass and balls but he was extra careful not to actually touch either.

"Can I?" Michael asked and as soon as he got the green light he pushed his sleeked up cock between Luke's soft flesh.

Michael let out a low groan and crossed his arms around Luke's stomach before slamming his hips forward. "Fuck Luke you feel so good." He moaned before repeating his actions again and again. His pace was slow and the sounds he made drove Luke insane.

"Mikey please." He begged. "I swear I'll behave."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, Mikey I promise I'll be good."

Michael grinned and stilled before picking up the lube and spread it inside the toy, he passed it to Luke and ordered him to do himself alone.

When that was done the green eyed man pressed their bodies together again, the head of his cock peeking out between Luke's legs. Luke grabbed Michael's hand and guided it to his cock.

Michael grabbed Luke's dick making the man hiss. "You ready?"

"Yeah please," Luke answered quietly, before letting out a mess of words and moans as Michael stretched the stroker over his dick. Experimentally he tugged the toy up and down the throbbing length and the tight silicone felt amazing against the sensitive skin.

"Oh god Mikey, feel so good."

As soon as Michael got a hold of jerking the toy over Luke's dick, he used his free hand to stabilize their bodies. When he managed to do that he started to fuck Luke's sinful thighs again. This time he let his cock bump against the younger man's balls and even slide against the bumpy surface of the toy.

It didn't take long for both of them to come close to their release and when Luke begged his speed his actions.

"Mikey." Luke breathed out. "Can I cum?"

"Yeah, baby boy. You can." Michael managed to say before they both came, seconds apart.

Their bodies fell on the mattress, the silicone toy joined their clothes on the floor, cum everywhere.

"So messy." Luke giggled making Michael smile.

"I'll let you borrow some clothes."

The younger man hummed gratefully. "We should get dressed."

"Or we could say we took and extra long walk and go again." Michael laughed as he moved his fingers over Luke's soft skin. He observed how his body had already shown the change Ashton was talking about.

"What are you thinking about?" Luke asked.

"Your body."

Luke frowned. "What about it?"

"You've got a bit.. thin. And I'm not saying this is a bad thing. I just like you more a bit softer."

"I don't like soft."

Michael huffed in fake annoyance. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

Luke laughed, he loved how Michael could turn serious situations into.. less serious situations.

"You know I love your tummy."

"Then love yours as well," Michael whispered. "For me."

Luke bit his lip and sad nothing. After a minute he reached over and grabbed Michael's shirt to wipe the drying cum away.

"Dude that's my favorite shirt," Michael complained.

"Your cum, your shirt." Luke bitched back before going to Michael's drawers to find something clean to wear.

★★★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't forget to comment.
> 
> also you can talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.wastedheartmuke.tumblr.com). I post different collages for my fics and do stupid unprofessional edits /mostly muke/.
> 
> I also am looking for people from Sweden or anyone who'll go to the 5sos concert in Stockholm.
> 
> Love, Lucija


	23. - 23 - speaking of the devil - 23 -

\- 23 -

"You look like you never went to sleep," Michael comments as he places another stool to the floor.

Calum turns around after cleaning another table, his smile wide and the bags under his eyes covered with smile wrinkles.

"Ash snores."

Michael snorts. "I'm sure he does. I hoped for a better answer like _we had sex all night long_ or _he couldn't sleep because his ass hurt so he didn't let me sleep either_."

The Maori man giggled. "You're disgusting."

"When am I not?"

After everything is ready for the first customers to barge in the two sit down to eat the first bagels. To make sure they're nicely prepared and everything.

"Are you happy?" Michael asks.

Calum nods with a mouth full of chocolate filled bagel. "We talked and talked some more. We were both extremely stupid."

"Mostly you."

"You should be on my side dude," Calum complains.

"You know it's true."

"Okay." The younger man settles on the truth. "Mostly me. But we'll be okay."

He takes another sip of his coffee and smiles. "He'll be home until February and they'll film just a few hours away so I'll get to see him at least two times a week. Before that, we'll go to London so he'll meet my family. It's great."

"Keep it that way. You two have something worth fighting for."

"You know before I met him I used to keep a list of dating advice you gave out to all your employees. Before we were friends and you were only my boss I thought _oh this guy must have dated half of the town_. Then when I learned you don't date I was sure you were full of shit."

Michael was laughing so hard he was sure he'd get abs from it. "What happened then?"

"I went on my first date here. It was terrible. The worst part was he did everything you told Jordan mummy's boys do."

"That was karma."

Calum agreed. "I took the list on my next date. Some guy that I still see every other day down the street, he sells fruit and he told me I was juicier than the watermelon he just sold me."

"Well, that was red alarm by itself."

"And so you told me, but I had the list and I was sure I was fine. He started crying after I sucked him off a few dates later and claimed he just got out of a serious relationship. And that was one of the first things on that list."

Michael was tearing up from laughter at that point.

Calum playfully hit him and went to open the door where the first customers were already waiting.

A few hours had passed after the place calmed down.

"Did you go on any other dates with my amazing list?" Michael questioned as the middle shift arrived and they finally got time for a break.

"No. Well yes. A month or so later when we bonded over FIFA and you set me up on a date. You told me about your great, blond, long legged best friend and I was a bit worried at first. If I'd break my boss's best friend's heart would you let me keep my job? But then the day came and a guy with the nicest smile and prettiest hazel eyes came apologizing for making his assistant late. I realized I didn't need the list then."

The older man almost choked on his salad. "I just tried to imagine you and Luke together."

Calum punched his boss again. "Ash felt so bad when Luke texted him something about him coming and seeing us together and he also wrote that he better be the best man at our wedding." The smile on brown eyed man's face was so wide it even made Michael's cheek hurt. "I talked to Luke a few days after and he said it was fine. In apology, I gave him your list."

Michael huffed. "I have no idea what's o m that list but I'm sure he's heard it all at least ten times."

"Speaking of the devil." Calum interrupted and pointed towards Michael's phone.

Michael swallowed the rest of his lunch and unlocked his phone.

 **Luke Hem Hem**  
We just had out fourth date.

I know I shouldn't be talking about him yet but could we have dinner today or tomorrow?

 **Michael Cum Jumm**  
Sure, I have plans with Calum today but tomorrow at seven?

 **Luke Hem Hem**  
I'll bring stuff so we can make my famous pasta (-:

 **Michael Cum Jumm**  
It's _my_ famous pasta but okay. See you x

"What did he want?"

Michael showed him the phone. Calum had seen their sex tape, he sure could handle a few texts.

"Do we have plans today? Shit. I promised Ash to help him clean his flat."

"No dude chill. I'm going to see my aunt and I don't want Luke to ask too many questions. You know how he's like."

"Oh," Calum said with a smirk on his face. "Will you talk about that thing?"

Michael rolled his eyes. "Wipe that grin off your face Hood, your lunch is over."

★★★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cute boys (:


	24. - 24 - i don't like him - 24 -

\- 24 -

"I swear to God I'll leave if that pasta is undercooked."

Luke sighed and put the pot back on the stove. "It's called al dente and we're at your house where would you go?"

"Somewhere where they appreciate soft pasta and extra sauce."

"I made enough sauce to last you another week."

Luke tried to reason with Michael but Michael didn't trust anyone when it came to pasta.

             "I'll believe it when I see it."            

"Just check if the pasta is cooked enough for you, I'm hungry."

"Good," Michael said and already made a plan how to overfeed Luke and hopefully not feel his bones when they'll cuddle later.

For years cuddling was their biggest problem. Luke understood Michael's boundaries, asked too many questions about them for Michael's liking.

They only held hands when someone would be hitting on Michael making him uncomfortable. Or when anyone would call Luke a mean name in a sign of support and Michael would show them to not mess with the blond boy.

Hugs were fine when Luke wasn't clingy and Michael was drunk. Kissing was an absolute no in public and as soon as it wasn't leading to sex uncomfortable for Michael.

Over the years Luke, the sneaky bastard he is, found loops and holes in all of them. Luke would whisper dirty promises to Michael when they would kiss and made it seem like a foreplay.

Cuddling problem disappeared when Michael found out Luke was always warm and he was always freezing. Luke didn't mind being used as his personal heater.

"How much parmesan do you want on it?"

"How much do you like my dick?"

"Could you not act horny for like two seconds?"

"No." Luke grinned.

They took their plates and relocated themselves in front of the TV where The Office was playing.

Michael carefully observed as Luke stuffed the food into his mouth.

"Stop staring at me," Luke mumbled with a mouthful of overcooked pasta.

"Just making sure you'll eat all the sauce because otherwise, I will."

"You're stupid."

They ate in silence for a minute until Michael pressed his cold toes against Luke's thigh.

"Talk."

"I love the extra sauce, you won't get it."

Michael frowned and kicked him again.

"Just let me eat in peace."

"Luke.."

"I don't like him okay?!" Luke spat out.

He didn't sound angry just annoyed. Michael nodded but kept his mouth shut.

"I just.. I made this plan, made a big deal out of it. Met a guy, he was nice and then I told everyone about him. Then the second date comes and he gives all these rude remarks and I brushed them off but then my mum and you point out how thin I look. Even Ashton's hairdresser gave me this talk about how nobody is worthy of her if they don't like her luscious body. And I know Ash told her to do it but at that point, I realized I got too optimistic again."

"What happened yesterday?"

Luke bit his lip, he kept looking at his past instead of Michael.

"He complimented my body and I said I lost weight because of a cold and I can't wait to eat some carbs again."

"What did he said?" Michael knew Luke will stop talking if he won't encourage him.

"That we both know a salad would be a smarter choice."

"Yeah, a pasta salad with extra cheese."

Luke smiled and stuffed another fork full of food in his mouth.

"When I bought the bar it was practically falling apart.. I made this big plan on how I'll first make some money from it and then close it and completely renew it. But you know just as well as I do that I made more damage to my bank account with having it opened as it was."

"I love how you compare getting your liquor license with my heart."

"As long as you get what I'm trying to say I'll compare them with my dick if you want to."

"Please don't." Luke smiled.

"What did you do?" Michael asked when Luke finished his plate of healthiest but most delicious pasta ever.

"I ordered pizza."

"That's my boy."

The grin on Michael's face made Luke giggle.

"How did he react?"

Luke finished his second plate and let out a content sigh when Michael started to pet his hair. Half of the reason behind his action being he wanted Luke to tell him every detail, half him being a good friend.

"He ignored it. But he acted all cold and then made some remark about me being punished after the next date. And I realized I neither want the fifth date or to sleep with him. I don't even trust him enough to walk in my shorts around him."

Finally, Luke looked Michael in the eyes.

"But I didn't say anything. I didn't end it because I need your advice. I want to do it in person but I have no idea what to say."

"The truth?"

The blond man rolled his eyes. "Funny."

"Well, I did hear you own a certain list of my amazing advice so you can use that." Michael started with a smirk playing on his lip.

Luke blushed instantly. "How do you know that?"

"Calum."

"Oh." Luke seemed t be satisfied with the answer.

"Who else could have told me?" Michael questioned.

"No one."

"Luke.."

Luke carefully looked and Michael. "I made a few copies."

"You're selling my love advice?" Michael almost choked on his tea from laughing.

"Trading them."

"Wait. Did you give it to Shawn? I heard him talk to a girl who was crying a few ago. He kept trying to explain how the dude she slept with didn't lose her number and was just playing her."

"Eve gave it to Shawn."

"You're unbelievable Hemmings. I want my share in this, you're selling my advice anyway."

"Sure." Luke giggled. "You'll get free drinks at your own bar next time."

"Well as long as there's something good on there on how to dump a lad."

"It is." The younger man confirmed. "I'm going to see him at his workplace tomorrow to cancel the date and.. everything."

"Don't be too nice."

"Oh believe me I won't."

★★★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts?
> 
> Love, Lucija


	25. - 25 - i'll kill him - 25 -

\- 25 -

"You're out of your mind Irwin. I mean, believe me, I think Calum deserves every single good thing there is in this world but that's a bit too much."

"I'm serious Michael." Ashton interrupted. "His birthday and Christmas are one month apart and then he gets no gifts for eleven months. I have to make it special."

Michael sighed. This definitely wasn't what he expected when Ashton demanded for them to meet ASAP.

"So. You're asking me to let Calum off of work for Holidays when half of the staff including me is away."

Ashton nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, I've bought us tickets to see Liverpool play on Boxing day."

"In England?"

"Yes."

Now Michael understood everything the first time, but he had to make sure that he wasn't imagining the whole thing up.

"So I'm supposed to close the bar or what?"

"I bribed Shawn and Jordan to work over Holidays so I hoped that will be fine."

Michael nodded, he thought about the situation for a minute. Calum hates surprises and he'll probably kill Michael if he'd find out he had anything to do with it. But he also knew his friend would be over the moon to see his favorite football team play. And see his family which lived in England after all.

"Okay."

"Okay? Really?" Ashton was pretty sure Michael would say yes but he was still excited.

"What did you bribe them with?"

"Oh, I got them VIP tickets for Drake."

Now Michael understood what Calum meant when he told him how fame didn't change Ash one bit. He got access to the best parties, concerts and all and he gave them away. Whenever he would meet a fan on the street he'd invite them for ice cream or something and one time his supporters even got his name trending.

Calum still talked about it with pride in his eyes. It was just after they officially got together for like the fifth time. The actor saw cuts on one girl's wrists and drew a butterfly on them.

To Ashton, it seemed like the smallest detail but to the girls and the rest of the world, he became a symbol for pretty curls and a big heart.

"And for his birthday?"

"I'm taking him to Hawaii."

"Geez Irwin. Even _I_ would date your romantic ass."

"You'd only date me for my ass."

Michael choked on his tea while Ashton just giggled.

Michael was happy for him and Calum.

"Well, you better get going. Calum asked me to bring him lunch at work. Since I start at four I'm sure _you_ , the perfect boyfriend you are, could get him something before he starves."

Ashton grinned. "You Michael Clifford, are an angel."

"Angel and nothing else."

After Ashton had left Michael sat his ass back on the sofa the watch the last minutes of Camp Rock 2. He missed most of the movie because of the visit. But he could always Luke to watch it with him on their next movie night.

Just as the final song was playing his best friend called.

"We're watching Camp Rock tomorrow."

"Mikey?" Red alarm. Michael was greeted with familiar voice but what made him panic was the undertone of it. Also well known to Michael.

"Luke? Lukey are you fine?"

"I..." There was a pause and Michael heard the blonde blowing his nose. "I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine princess, what's wrong?"

"I-i went to see Chris."

"Do you need me to pick you up? Where are you?"

"No, no I'm fine. Really. He-he just screamed at me in front of the whole office. And he said some mean things."

"I'll kill him."

"No Mikey. It's fine. His boss told him to go home or he'll fire him. And he let me go to his office and his secretary got me some tea."

"Okay." Michael calmed down a bit. He already made three different plans on killing Chris's stupid body. "Are you sure you don't want me to pick you up?"

"Yes, Ashy will come and pick me up. We.. Um.. We need to go over some stuff, but I just wanted to let you know I did it and to tell you to bring out the best whiskey when I come at the bar today."

Michael chuckled and he could hear Luke doing the same.

"Okay, Lukey. See you tonight."

★★★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the chapter?
> 
> Ashton?
> 
> Luke calling Michael?
> 
> Love, Lucija


	26. - 26 - you're drunk and sad - 26 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment. Thank you for reading this book! (:

\- 26 -

"C'mon Lukey, we only have a few more steps." Michael groaned as he pulled his best friend towards his front door.

Luke only mumbled something the older man didn't hear. He's been laughing and giggling the whole time Michael was trying to get him to bed.

The night started innocently quiet. Like promised Luke came to the bar around nine and started slowly sipping on his drinks while he chatted with Michael.

Michael's heart was breaking because he could see Luke was devastated but Ash texted him to not talk about what had happened. Michael didn't question Ashton's better judgment but he regretted not taking the man home the second he showed up.

One drink turned into five.

All the staff knew Luke, they knew better than to serve him more alcohol but soon they didn't have to. What seemed to be a whole college basketball team came to celebrate and Luke ended up making out with at least three of them.

Calum told Michael something about him getting a free drink for each kiss and Michael kept his act together. When Shawn mentioned something about them wanting to take Luke home the owner had enough.

It was well over two am and his shift ended at midnight so he took Luke's things and dragged him to his car.

Luckily, Luke didn't complain and only waved the team goodbye. Since Michael felt nothing but petty towards people who took advantage of wasted people he told the security team to check them for drugs on their way out.

Once Luke was safely buckled and had a plastic bag in his hands (just in case) he started explaining to Michael how many wonderful things the athletes told him. How he not only had a nice ass but was also funny and smart. And how his eyes reminded someone of the ocean.

Michael had to bit his lip to restrain himself from saying anything and upset Luke.

When they finally made it to Michael's bedroom Luke jumped on the bed and Michael presumed he was able to walk but just didn't want to.

The blond man giggled as Michael undressed him, explaining how one of the boys, Trevor or what his name was, wanted him to take his shirt off.

"Luke.."

"I said no, I'm not that stupid Mikey." Luke giggled drunkenly.

Michael sighed before changing into pajama pants, he threw a pair at Luke.

"What? Why are you dressing up?" The man pouted. "I wanted to have sex."

Michael raised his eyebrow. He only said a few words that evening to Luke, trying to avoid any emotional outbreaks.

"You're drunk and sad."

"And horny."

The green eyed man sighed and threw a shirt on the bed as well.

"Get dressed. I'm tired."

Ten minutes later when the lights were off Michael felt Luke crawling to him.

Another five minutes later when Michael almost fell asleep he felt warm and wet thing soak his shirt.

His hands automatically tangled into Luke's locks.

"Lukey?"

Luke sniffled.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Being such a fuck up."

Michael hugged Luke closer and did one of the things that Calum told him is normal to do when comforting somebody. He kissed Luke's head quietly praying it'll make his friend stop crying.

"I just want something Calum and Ashton have you know?"

"Luke we talked about this before, they..."

"I know, they're a special case. But what if I want a special relationship as well?"

Luke raised his head and looked at Michael.

Michael sighed. "You remember how my parent met?"

He could feel the man nod against his chest so he continued. "They met at the circus and my mum gave dad her number and of course my dad lost it."

"Mum was devastated because she really liked him but then a year later they met again at the same place when the circus came back."

"They got married a month later," Luke whispered.

"And they're still together. That's because they're the exception. Normally when someone tells you they've lost your number they just lie because they don't like you."

"What does that make me?"

"The rule."

"You know why Shawn moved here? His girlfriend moved here to chase her dreams and he didn't want to come with her. He told me he regretted the decision the second she left. He moved here a few months ago but he still didn't call. Whenever he tells you he had a date he actually goes to see her ballet plays and when he'll make enough to afford bigger apartment he'll call her and try to win her back."

"So Shawn is the exception?"

"No, he's the rule because he let something amazing go to waste. They'll be an exception if they get back together."

"Mikey?"

Michael looked at his best friend. "Yes?"

"So when we first met and you told me you were afraid I'll fell for you.."

"It'd be weird for you not to." Michael chuckled. "Not because I'm that amazing, but you were fifteen and we had a physical relationship and it'd be weird if you haven't grown attached."

"I was so in love with you and kept telling everyone I wasn't because I was afraid you'd stop whatever we had. But you knew I was in love with you and you did the last thing I expected."

"Got you a boyfriend."

"Lee was nice."

"He was.. Such a shame he moved away."

"Maybe I should find him on Facebook. Imagine him being my exception."

Michael laughed. "You know when you two dated, I fucked around with this guy, a few years older than me. And for forever he'd only see me on the weekends. When I asked why he said he dumps his girlfriend every Friday and experiments over the weekends."

"Ouch."

"Yeah well, I totally got pissed off because he told me he was single and theoretically he was but anyway. I've seen him about a year ago and he's married with the same girl and had the happiest relationship."

"So he's the exception?"

"Yes, because he changed."

"Maybe I need to change."

"Right now, you need to sleep."

Luke nodded. "Will you make me pancakes when we wake up."

"If you promise not to threw them up."

★★★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is important. i know i didn't explain it the best but if you've seen the movie you'll get it (:
> 
> Love, Lucija


	27. - 27 - i hope you're hungry - 27 -

\- 27 -

A week later Michael wasn't worried, just a bit confused.

He, by all means, did not expect things to go back to normal with Luke. For Luke's sake, he hoped his mantra on finding someone didn't change.

When his best friend woke up the day after he faced Chris he first threw up for a solid hour. Then cried and spend the whole day watching romantic movies, while Michael worked in his office. Not being alone helped but the second the older man had to go to work he found someone to hook up with on one of his dating apps.

It was a ritual, things Luke did before.

Michael, Ashton, and Calum all helped to keep an eye on him, but they all knew they had to let Luke did his thing.

The things Chris accused him off were disgusting. They made Michael beyond pissed and he wanted nothing more than to barge into his job or even better to his apartment but it wasn't like Luke would tell him any information about him. He did steal his phone but Luke was smart and had his messages and everything else protected with additional passwords.

The thing that confused Michael was the fact Luke didn't call him since.

All the information about what the man was doing he got from Ashton or he gathered a blurry picture about it from Luke's Snapchat.

They texted and Luke called but always said he was too busy to come over.

But today was bro night and Luke never missed that. Not even when Michael ruined his car on Luke's 21st birthday.

"Hey," Luke shouted when Michael entered his apartment.

"Hello," Michael said back and undressed his jacket and put his shoes off.

"I hope you're hungry."

Michael smiled and nodded before placing the bottle of wine and the ketchup on the counter. When he saw the table arrangement his taste buds went crazy.

There were homemade breadsticks covered in cheese on the table, some kind of soup and everything you'd ever want or need in the tortilla on the table.

"Woah. What's the occasion, Gordon Ramsey?"

Luke grinned clearly proud over what he made.

"I went on a couple of research dates this week."

"Research?"

Michael grabbed the dish Luke pushed into his hands and made his way to the dining table.

One they were both seated, the wine was poured Luke continued.

"Yeah. I went on all of my dating apps and found some hot guys that showed any interest in settling with someone, you know? Not just to have sex. I meet up with them and after I've eliminated them from who I'd want to be with I asked them a few questions."

Michael laughed at Luke's excitement. "So you interviewed your dates once they went sour."

"Yes. This dude Adam, a total catch but he's a bottom and a lot shorter than me. We talked all night and I ended up staying over. It's so cool because I see how I'm not the only one with the worst luck with dating. Four dates later I have my own perfect list."

"You know. We could write a book, with my advice for red flags and your for green ones, bestsellers."

Luke laughed. "We could." He poured himself and Michael some more wine before leaning over the table, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "Cooking." It's all he said.

"Cooking?" Michael said with raised his eyebrow and mouth full of food.

"Yeah, it's like the number one thing that makes gays settle down."

Now Michael was amused. Not only Luke didn't carelessly sleep around, he got a plan. A weird one but he made more progress in a week than in five years prior. "What else did you found out?"

"Well you need to like pets, have a Pinterest-like apartment. Also a lot of them like when you're good with kids."

The two of them chatted for a while till they could barely breathe before settling in front of the TV.

In the middle of the show, Michael pressed his finger against Luke's neck making the man hiss.

"What was that for?" Luke whined.

"You said none of the dates were good.."

"Yes?"

"Then why do you have a hickey on your neck?"

Luke slapped Michael hand away.

"No, no. You don't get to talk to me about how to make my apartment more aesthetical for half an hour and not mention you shagged someone?"

"Shut up."

Michael turned his whole body towards Luke. "Spill."

The younger man rolled his eyes. "There was this dude, Zack. He totally wasn't my type but we got drunk while sharing stories about horrible dates we've been on. One thing led to another..."

Michael was amused. "And?"

Luke sighed. "Zero is a positive review compared to what that was."

"You can't just say that and not tell me everything."

"He had an age kink okay.. And you know I don't kink-shame but he tried to make me cum in my boxers so he could then scold me for peeing in my diaper."

Michael would give up his car to get more information out of his best friend but got interrupted by annoying texter who had sent Luke three messages at once.

"Who's that?" Michael asked. "Is Zack checking up the baby isn't awake past his sleep time."

Luke threw a pillow at Michael.

"No, it's Chris's boss. I've forgotten my jacket there last week. And.. um. He promised he'd call when Chris won't be working so I could pick it up and I guess tomorrow is the day."

"Do you need me to go with you?"

"No, thank you. I don't need my best friend locked up for a murder if Chris does show up."

★★★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to comment (;


	28. - 28 - such a tease - 28 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: cashton + smut

\- 28 -

"I miss your long hair." Ashton murmured as he scratched the back of Calum's head,

Calum glanced at the man who was snuggled on top of his chest. They were watching Ashton's first movie role, the classic Criminal Minds role, the fifteen-year-old boy crying while being interrogated over some beers and a gun he found.

"You think you have the right today that when you literally chopped at least ten centimeters off."

Ashton blushed and laid his head back on the bartender's chest. "It was for a role. You know I prefer my hair longer as well."

Calum reaches and ran his fingers through the short brown curls. "I wonder why." He whispered and pulled on the stands softly.

"Calum," Ashton said, his check burning against Calum's bare skin.

"Ash."

The younger man took the advantage of his position and pressed Ashton's body down on his while tugging the stands a bit harder.

"You're such a tease." Ashton moaned as Calum fitted his leg perfectly between his.

The Maori man hummed. "Want me to stop?"

"Never."

Ashton kissed his boyfriend like his life depended on it. It's only been a few weeks since he got him back. Calum's touch was what he craved every second of his life since they've held hands for the first time. Ever since Calum gave him a quick hand job in Michael's office.

They've miscalculated the situation and got the video as their Christmas gift a few months later. With lots of kisses from Luke and Michael.

Ashton moved his lips away from Calum's earning a disapproving whine. He kissed his soft cheek in apology. "Can I suck you off?"

Calum moaned. "You're asking like I'd ever say no."

Ashton giggled and Calum's heart (and dick) swelled.

"Stop being cute and hot at the same time."

"Stop being a whiny bitch and help me get these pants off.

Brown eyed man grinned and kissed his lover again, bringing their bodies into a seating position.

It was a ritual, Calum's shirt always went off first, Ashton's excuse was something about loving his tattoos. Since that was off since they've entered Ashton's apartment it was Ashton's turn.

Calum left a few soft kisses over the toned chest his boy was working on for the past few months.

Their lips locked when Ashton got his hands on the elastic band of Calum's sweats. He pulled the down together with his boxers.

Ashton was now situated between Calum's legs while the boy seating ass naked on the sofa.

"Stop staring." Calum murmured and was rewarded with a strong hand squeezing his chubbed up cock.

"Ash." He moaned and the man only grinned before licking it. He ran his tongue flat over the hard flesh making Calum swear.

They've known each other, each other's bodies, each other's hearts.

Ashton knew how to touch Calum's soul and dick.

In a matter of minutes, he had the whole dick in his mouth, the head of it bumping against the back of his throat whenever he swallowed it.

He could feel Calum was close, by the whines he was letting out, by the way, he squeezed his legs around his shoulders.

"Fuck." Calum cursed as he came, all over Ashton's face.

The usual.

Calum spread his own cum over Ashton's cheek with his thumb.

"Fuck babe, if the normal acting career doesn't work out you have some great future in adult movies."

Ashton hit his boyfriend with the shirt he just used to wipe out the cum off his face, getting it all over Calum as well.

"C'mon." Calum tried to pull Ashton up. "Your turn."

"Just let me breathe for a second..."

In that moment the door opened and revealed Luke, with his hands full of papers.

"Ash we gotta talk about the schedule for next week.. Oh my god!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts?
> 
> love, Lucija


	29. - 29 - you're amazing - 29 -

\- 29 -

"They are absolutely disgusting," Luke said as he stacked another handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"Well, you could always knock you know."

His response was clearly the wrong one if the expression on Luke's face was anything to go by.

"I always walk right in, _always_. I did that before Calum even moved here. Before he started working in your bar and before they became a thing. If anything I should be having sex there."

Michael snorted, resulting in his drink pouring through his nose.

"You see," Luke stated. "That's exactly why I don't bring you as my plus one to the parties. I and other assistants would sip our drinks and complain how we have to take all these Instagram pictures of our bosses and you'd just say we're overreacting."

"First of all, Ashton doesn't let you take any photos of him at all, second I never even heard you call him that."

"Third." Luke interrupted. "You're my best friend and should be agreeing with me."

Michael offered Luke his prettiest smile in apology. "If I'd always agree with you, my bar would be called _Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum_."

"Dude, that and bartenders dressed as slutty pirates would make you a billionaire."

"You're absolutely stupid."

"And _Wherever you are_ is a better name."

"I'm seriously thinking about throwing you out of the apartment right now."

Luke huffed and threw back his imaginary long hair. "You love me."

Michael only rolled his eyes and concentrated on yet another romantic comedy Luke made him watch.

When the film was over they cleaned the dishes before settling back on the sofa with cold beers in their hands.

"I might have done something stupid," Michael said, not daring to look at his best friend.

Luke, who didn't remember a time the older man actually did something that was hard to fix.

"I'm sure it's not that bad." He bumped him with his elbow, making Michael look up.

"Remember Lee?"

Luke scrunched his brows in confusion. He was usually great with names as it was a part of his job but he had no idea who that was.

"Shawn's ex-girlfriend?"

"Oh, the dancer. What about her?" Now Luke was curious, as a sucker for happy endings he's been infatuated with Shawn's action ever since Michael told him about them. He even considered dating the half a decade younger man himself since he realised what a good heart he had.

"Shawn is actually a musician, a really good one."

Luke smiled. "If you say he is then I'm sure you're right."

The smile was returned and Michael opened up the topic a bit more. "Well he and I are both jamming on Saturday and I might have made Calum pin the posters on her school."

"With his name on them?"

"Picture and everything," Michael answered, quietly this time.

Luke was quiet for a minute, trying to come up with a good answer. In his opinion, it was a great idea. But he didn't know Shawn well enough to judge Michael's actions based on that.

"What does Calum think?"

"He said that if she comes it'll be a great idea if she doesn't, I mean maybe she won't even see the fliers and posters, and Shawn finds out that it could go south."

"I think it's great you're doing that for him. Letting him perform and everything. You know you're amazing right?"

"Shut up."

"No, you shut up." Luke sassed back.

Michael took another large sip of his beer.

"Are you staying?"

"I would but I have to be somewhere at eight and I don't want to wake you."

"It's fine. I don't want you driving back it's late."

Luke laughed. "Again, amazing."

★★★


	30. - 30 - put a ring on it - 30 -

\- 30 -

"We're getting drunk tonight," Luke shouted across the bar counter and pulled Michael to the seat next to him.

Calum and Shawn who were mixing drinks on the side Michael was normally on grinned widely at their boss. Luke had a group chat with everyone who worked here and he just so happened to remove his best friend out of it when he asked (or ordered nicely) the staff to get him as drunk as possible.

Something was on Michael's mind for a while and Luke talked to everyone, even his parents to find out what that was with no success.

Everyone except Michael of course.

The littlest of clue he received was actually from Ashton, but just because the older man wanted to know if Luke was familiar with this person called Joanna. It appeared to Ashton that his precious boyfriend said that name a bit too often when he talked about her in his phone call to Michael. Calum even used the words the best and amazing when describing her and that was enough to turn Ashton into a detective and unknowingly provided some information to Luke as well.

Since Joanna was a doctor Luke was scared his weird behaviour had something to do with his health but the blond knew Michael would tell him if that was the case.

So this night Luke had a plan to get Michael drunk and in a chatty mood.

He just hopes this plan would be better than most of his other strategies.

A few shots and hours down the two were still on the same stools laughing over how clumsy Shawn was mixing drinks.

"You'll really love this one." The younger bartender promised as he poured some green stuff into the shaker. "I called it muke, after you two." He explained as he mixed the drink.

Another fit of laughter followed this statement.

"Heard that Lukey. We're the next Bee Z."

Luke frowned. "Wait, then you'd already put a ring on it."

"Are you serious? I bought you ten different rings of different sizes and colours for your twenty-second and you said they make your dick itch and threw them away."

The two best friends started laughing hysterically Shawn hopelessly looked at Calum who only shook his head and put some straws into drinks his coworker just made.

"Okay, two muke drinks coming right up."

Michael grabbed the glasses from Shawn's hands and offered one to Luke.

"To friendship," Luke said.

"And pizza."

The two downed their drinks, ignoring Shawn's complaints on how they should enjoy it.

"I like muke, write this concoction down it'll go in the new menus," Michael promised before Luke dragged him to the dance floor.

It was one of the rare occasions that Michael hired a DJ and Luke planned on using it to get Michael happier and more and more talkative.

They were dancing like two idiots but still enjoying it, not caring what other people had to say.

At one point Michael decided to get them more drinks and came back to Luke sitting down and texting.

"You're no fun." Michael whined.

"Sorry." Luke smiled. "Can I just get the beer?"

The older man looked at the four shots and two beers he just managed to safely transport to where his best friend was sitting.

"Sure. More for me." He grinned.

That turned out to be a horrible mistake on both parts. Firstly, Luke shouldn't let him drink that much and second, Michael as someone who lived off selling beverages should know how much he could drink.

Instead of getting him to talk, Luke got Michael to puke.

A lot.

"Lukey," Michael whined as the two were both sitting on the floor of the staff's private toilet.

"Shh. I'll get Calum and a glass of water okay?"

The older man wanted to protest but Luke was already gone.

He spends another half an hour throwing up before he managed to exchange a few words with Calum. Since he was finishing his shift in half an hour he promised to get both him and Luke home.

With Luke drunk as well that turned out to be quite the struggle but they all managed to get inside Calum's old car (that he refused to change for one of Ashton's presents).

With the window wide open and a plastic bag Luke gave him for  _just in case_  emergency Michael fell asleep.

Next time Michael woke up was when Calum was actually carrying him to his apartment.

He briefly remembers Calum taking his shoes and clothes off and being forced to quickly brush his teeth.

"Calum," Michael said quietly when he was situated under his luckily cold sheets.

"Yeah?" Calum answered, looking for a spare change of clothes himself. Since he was already here he might as well sleep here.

"Where's Luke?"

Calum got under the covers and made sure there was enough distance between the two of them. He wasn't one to disrespect Michael's cuddle ban.

"He met up with someone."

"Who?"

"Don't know Mikey, he said he'll call you tomorrow."

Michael didn't reply and Calum took advantage of it.

"Go to sleep Mikey."

★★★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke )):
> 
> If anyone still reads this pls comment so I know if I should even update (':
> 
> Love, Lucija


	31. - 31 - fifty two fridays - 31 -

"Stop stressing out, you're making me nervous."

Shawn fell back onto the sofa. The same one on which Michael was stressing out a few weeks ago before his first live performance in a while.

"You're an amazing singer." Michael tried to remember some stuff Calum said to him then. "You'll do great."

Shawn checked his phone, for the millionth time since he came to the bar.

"I know I'm good."

"Then stop stressing out. You're..."

"..making you nervous. Yeah, I know."

Michael grabbed his already tuned in guitar and started playing some random tunes to calm Shawn, but more likely himself down.

"What if she doesn't come? What if she comes and hates me? What if.."

"Stop." Now Michael really felt bad, he was the reason Shawn was feeling bad.

"If she comes great, if she doesn't you can use the pain to write some music everyone will relate to."

The younger man snorted. "You're supposed to be good really good at this advice shit. I mean I even bought a copy from Luke myself."

"I'll make you a deal? I'll raise your salary or something if you promise to calm down."

Brown eyed man thought about it for a second. "Get me some Ed Sheeran tickets and we have a deal."

Michael grinned. "Okay."

★★

This had become  _a thing_. A thing that Luke didn't like. At all.

Luke hated being late so when Ashton texted him  _where are you?_  on a Friday evening his heart rate jumped.

He quickly dialled his friend only to found out today was  _the_  Friday on which Michael was playing. His best friend was ignoring him for an entire week and when he didn't show up for their bro date Luke decided to sulk and mope with a tub of ice cream.

He quickly decided that  _this_  won't become  _a thing_  and changed out of his dirty sweat pants into something presentable in record time.

His Uber was there in five minutes which was about ten minutes too late for him to be at  _Wherever you are_  in time.

Luke rushed to the car before it even stopped and tried to make up for every second he was late. He was 1070 seconds late to be exact.

Since the driver ignored all his pleads to go faster (normally Luke wasn't denied that) he realized there was nothing more he could do. Except call Michael and ask him to postpone or send Shawn on the stage first.

Like the last 78 times, Michael ignored his call, but Luke could still make him feel bad by making his phone blow up with notifications.

 **Hemmings**  
):

 **Mikey <3**  
Sorry. I thought you knew.

 **Hemmings**  
There are 52 fridays in a year.

 **Hemmings**  
Just please wait.

 **Mikey <3**  
You know I can't. If Lee shows up and Shawn is not on stage she'll maybe think he lied or something.

 **Hemmings**  
I don't care about Shawn, I just want to see you.

 **Hemmings**  
Just five minutes.

 **Mikey <3**  
You'll only miss one song. (:

None of Luke's later texts got seen and he let out a loud groan that made his driver turn around.

"Please just drive." He said quietly. It wasn't Michael's fault but he didn't want to believe it was his either.

Luke had Ashton waiting for him at the entrance so he could just pull him in. He whispered sorry to Luke but the only thing Luke wanted to hear at this stage was Michael sing.

The bar was packed, probably because of all the posters Michael normally didn't put out. That only made it harder for Luke to see him.

What mattered was that he could hear him.

Luke recognized the song instantly. It was the first song Michael ever played for him. Luke even got him a shirt that had  _Social casualty_ written on it for who knows what occasion.

Forever grateful he had friends, Luke managed to get in the second row by the end of the second song.

Michael looked ethereal. Just him and his acoustic guitar stole away everyone's attention.

Green eyed man saw him and shot him an apologizing smile.

Luke saw Michael's hands were shaking and he remembered why he was here, to support his best friend.

"Take your shirt off!" He shouted making Michael and the audience laugh.

"Next one is for the thirsty bitch in the audience. It's also for all of you."

Blue eyed man was an emotional mess any time of the day, but when Michael played We Believe by his favorite band and hit all the high notes.

Michael's part was over too soon and every single person there cheered like crazy. Luke of course louder than everyone combined.

Shawn was introduced on the stage and as much as he wanted to see his adorable friend perform he had to be somewhere else.

It was harder to push through the crowd without Calum's help but after repeating sorry after each step he finally got to the backstage.

Michael, who actually had his shirt off this time, was squeezed into a tight hug.

"I'm sweaty." He managed to choke out before Luke released him from his deadly grip.

"I'm sorry." Luke started, letting Michael turn against him before hugging him again.

"I'm the worst friend ever I know. But I really am sorry." Luke mumbled against his friend's sweaty shoulder.

In order to change his shirt, Michael lightly pushed Luke backwards. "It's okay. Just next time fucking tell me when you think of hooking up after we go out."

Luke was over the moon that Michael knew what he was apologizing for. He had no idea how to introduce the theme himself.

"I had to change many shifts and cut Jordan's holiday short to go out with you but then when you left me I just presumed it wasn't that important in the first place."

Luke felt horrible. Of course, Michael was this amazing person who didn't even care about himself.

"It was.. Look I'm really sorry. I was drunk and when we got to your place I got a message from a friend saying he just came to the bar and couldn't find me. I know it was a shitty move but he left now for a month and I just wanted to see him."

"You see you could've told me that and we'd work around that."

"I know. Fuck Mikey, you have no idea how awful I feel. I'll make it up to you I promise."

Michael grabbed his phone and wallet. "You have to make it up to Jordan and Calum. The only thing you owe me is the explanation on who the friend is because Shawn told me he could have been your father."

"Later," Luke promised. "Let's go see if Shawn got his girl."

★★★

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your comments lighten up my day


	32. - 32 - remember chris? - 32 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave feedback if you love Michael Clifford.

\- 32 -

"This is tiring," Luke complained as he threw away his controller.

"Dude we used to play Mario Kart eight hours per day."

Luke pouted and checked his phone. They've been playing for fifteen minutes only, but the third day in a row.

"You know if you have somewhere to be you can go." Michael smiled. It was Thursday and they had a bro date for every night since Sunday.

"No," Luke said moving closer to his best friend. "I have absolutely nowhere to be."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, your  _friend_ is on a trip or something."

The younger man poked his best friend. "It's not like that."

"Like what?" Michael asked. Sometimes he had no idea what his Luke was talking about.

"You know." Luke shrugged. "The rule, if someone goes on a trip after things get serious he's lying."

Michael frowned. "That's more after a hookup thing. Luke if you're serious with this guy you don't need to take everything I say seriously."

Nodding his head slowly he turned off the TV. There's no way he'll play more of Nintendo.

"It really is a business trip... He.. Um.." Screw it Luke thought, he wasn't planning on telling Michael about it yet but he didn't plan on keeping it a secret either.

"Remember Chris?"

Michael's facial expression went from expectant to absolutely furious.

"Luke if you tell me you've been seeing that lame excuse for a person again I swear to God.."

"No!" Luke interrupted, covering Michael's mouth with his hand. "I'm seeing his boss."

The older man's eyes widened for a second, but his breathing visibly relaxed.

"Okay... I can live with that."

Luke smiled. "He's older but also mature and if I knew how less stressful seeing someone like that is.. I'd expect all the previous sugar daddy proposals I got."

Michael rolled his eyes. "You're too stupid for your own good. But as long as you're happy."

"For now. Very."

★★

Michael thought he deserved at least a two-day sleep. He needed to hibernate a bit to reset his thoughts.

But with seeing Luke every day and working his and covering Shawn's shifts plus running the whole bar. Life was hard.

Not that he minded any. He and Luke saw the 50 Shades of Darker a day before and got kicked out of the cinema for laughing their asses off the entire time. Shawn took a week off to help Lee move in with him and Calum made up this stupid rule, if Michael got them back together he must bear the consequence.

The only free time he really got was his lunch breaks which he (till now) successfully spent in his office, with his earphones on and playing games on his PSP.

Michael detected someone entered his private zone immediately but refuse to acknowledge their presence for as long as possible.

When the person didn't leave after a minute or more of him not responding he knew it was Calum.

Calum and Luke, as different as they were both had one thing in common. They needed the attention from the people who they wanted it from.

Michael expected it really, his earphone being forcefully pulled out and a giant creature sitting on top of his table.

Only after he let out an extra, extra long, over exaggerated sigh the green eyed man pulled the other earphone out himself and turned to his friend.

"Do you want something Calum?"

"Did you tell him?"

It was hard to take him seriously, not because of his persona but the man was wearing a ridiculous turtle neck sweater. Yes December had started but Michael knew Calum was just hiding things away. Things that came from the touch of Ashton Irwin.

"Who? What?"

"With Luke. About you know what."

Calum was getting cranky and Michael thought it was the stupidest thing ever, his free time was on the line here.

"Calum. First of all, I told you to stop talking with anyone in my family. Second, you know when I'll tell him."

"When the time is right is the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

Michael offered the brown eyed man a big, sincere smile.

"You need to stop blaming yourself for things that aren't your fault and you need to stop pushing things that aren't your responsibility to happen."

"Michael I know you for over two years, I love you like my own blood. My world fell apart when I found out and the fact that you're not being selfish right now is making me want to punch you."

Michael stood up and pulled Calum into a big hug. "None and I meant it. None of this was your fault. I will tell him I promise."

Calum sniffled and looked into the green eyes. "Please do it soon.. Or I'm afraid Ash will."

"Calum!"

"I'm sorry, he met Joanna and apparently she only sworn to not tell Luke."

"Why the fuck would you bring Ashton to see Joanna, why did you go there in the first place?"

Calum wanted for Michael to calm down, but that would only happen with him telling the truth.

"Well, Ashton heard me talk about your aunt and decided she was a potential threat to our relationship. So I made an appointment and they've met and things happened."

"Well, in that case, put a muzzle on your boyfriend because if anyone who's not me says a word to Luke, I seriously won't be talking to you again."

With that Michael stormed out of the room.

★★★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone will hate on Michael, now or when more things get revealed. I'll find you and slap you.


	33. - 33 - you haven't even seen his dick - 33 -

\- 33 -

It was the middle of December already and with snow blizzards afternoon shifts were slow. Slow enough that Michael could dig up last year's crosswords and spend some quality time watching One Tree Hill on the big screen they had.

Mornings were still the same, people needed coffee now more than ever when in the mornings it would still be pitch dark outside. Evenings were filled with easy content such as small acoustic gigs and quiz nights. As exams were coming up there was no reason to throw any college parties and it seemed like time slowed down as the snow started to fall down.

What Michael enjoyed the most were the chances he got to actually talk to the people who came in where the bar was almost empty. He asked simple questions and sometimes they've led to long conversations.

Michael noticed that with winter people got more lonely and sad over being alone, or more excited to spend time with their loved ones. So eight out of ten times Michael ended up talking about love.

He met a lovely couple with a love for blueberry muffins. They've met on a forum on which they've discussed possibilities of their partners cheating on them. After finding out they were in fact cheated on they've decided to Skype and a few years later they're here.

Next person Michael took interest in was a sobbing girl who her friend or someone on the phone tried to comfort. He could hear her being forced to repeat phrases like  _I'm too good for him_ ,  _it's him not me_... He sent her home after a few mulled wines with a much healthier mentality when it came to breaking up and dating.

In the massive pool of  _rules_  as Michael called them or people who got cheated on because of their poor judgment when it came to picking up partners. Sad people who came to ask if they know a guy they hooked up with on the last karaoke night, who said he'd call but probably didn't have time yet. There were even some who tried to persuade Michael that love at first sight existed.

One day, Michael met a lovely lady that shared her story. Now she was an  _exception_. After years and years of dating her high school sweetheart, he finally proposed. His dislike for formal confirmation of their love almost broke them apart but after seven Christmases of spending as a couple, they'll spend this one engaged and next on hopefully already married.

After she left Michael's first thought was to call Luke and share the story with him.

"That's so cute." His best friend confirmed.

Michael laughed and glanced at the hour, he only had half an hour left before Calum's shift would start and he still had his gift to wrap.

"You know what, I have to go now. It's Calum's last work day before his Holidays and Ashton gave me the green light to give him my gift early."

"Why does your gift need Ashton's approval?" Luke questioned. "Mikey, I thought we agreed on not buying our friends dirty gifts because karma will hunt us back down again. It was enough for me to see my boss deepthroating someone I don't need to be stepping on any toys covered in lube when I go to work."

Michael chuckled at Luke's misery.

"No actually is a Liverpool jersey and some more fan gear. He'll get to open it on the plane as a hint."

"That's sweet."

Luke listened to Michael babble on about someone forgetting one shoe in the bar's toilets while sorting his activities for when Ashton is gone.

With only two things to left in his schedule, all the color faded off his face and a feeling of anxiety filled his veins.

"Mikey." He croaked out getting his friend's attention.

"Yeah?"

"When did you say you finish?"

"Um.. ten minutes, why? Oh shit, I have a gift to wrap."

"Can I come over in half an hour?"

Now Michael got a bit worried. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." Luke lied. "Go and wrap the gift, I'll see you at yours."

★★

All he had to do was put some paper around some box, but Michael still managed to get at least five paper cuts. He wouldn't care that much about it but with all the lemons he was chopping up for either cocktails or teas he already felt the sharp pain that will torture him over the next few days.

He stopped talking to himself for a moment when he heard the doors being unlocked.

Walking towards the door to meet Luke half way he first saw a sad expression on his best friend's face, before being squished in a tight hug.

He hugged back because he knew that was something you do when you comfort someone.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked, petting Luke's hair, trying to remain calm.

"I'm sorry." The younger man whispered, confusing Michael even more.

"About what?"

"I.. I.."

Luke tried, he really did but the words wouldn't come.

Michael pushed the man back so he could see his face.

"What's wrong?"

Blue eyes were watering and Michael hated seeing people sad.

"I've messed up."

"What? Luke, you aren't making any sense."

Luke's eyes were wide and his lips turned into a little pout as he confessed his mistake.

"I promised Riley I'd go on a pre-Christmas trip to Italy with him."

Michael scrunched his brows. "That's good, isn't it?"

Luke shook his head. "I can't come to LA with you then."

Older man's face clearly showed signs of disappointment and Luke hated it, he hated himself.

"I swear Michael I would cancel but I've already booked meetings in Europe for the promo for Ashton's perfume he's launching and.."

"Shh." Michael reasoned. "It's fine. We can go any other time."

"I'm so sorry."

"I know. And I won't lie I'm sad. But we talked about this, me taking a step back from your relationships and I'll take one for the team here."

Luke sniffled and looked curiously at his friend. "What team is that?"

"Hash tag team not single Luke."

The younger man managed to smile but he still felt like he screwed up. Again.

Michael grabbed Luke's arm and dragged him to the kitchen where he passed him a beer.

"Just promise me two things."

"Anything."

"First of all, you'll call my mum. She'll be sad but less so if she hears it from you."

And yes, Luke totally forgot about Michael's parents as well.

"What's second?"

"Tell me he's worth it. That you'll be happy there with him and not just go because of the meetings."

Luke smiled. Of course, Michael will be always thinking about his happiness first.

"I think I love him." He whispered.

Michael snorted and lightly pushed Luke's shoulder. "You haven't even seen his dick."

"You're a dick."

"At least you've seen mine before you decided we'll be friends."

★★★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke canceling on Michael?
> 
> QOTC: Favorite season? /summer, born in summer and i live for summer/
> 
> Love, Lucija ♡


	34. - 34 - love birds - 34 -

\- 34 -

Michael didn't lie often.

He hated it.

What he hated more was seeing people upset, especially his favorite person who just happened to be his best friend Luke.

Who was lately pissing him off. A lot.

No, he wasn't okay with Luke ditching him again. He didn't even care that Luke had somehow but not really a valid excuse.

Michael was planning their vacation for months. He wanted to spend some time with his best friend and hopefully by the end of the vacation get his secret off his chest.

Instead, Michael asked Luke to not talk for a while (the excuse again was a lie but got the job done) and traded his two tickets for a first class one.

★★

After years of working in the car industry, Daryl and Karen Clifford decided to retire, moved across the country to LA and buy themselves a big house with a view. And a man cave for their favorite and only son.

So no, Michael wasn't complaining about spending his Christmas holidays on his sofa playing Super Mario.

For the first time in a few years, he and his parents were on okay terms. Michael had been there for almost a week before they had their first argument over who should do the dishes. Either Michael who had always done them, or Daryl who never did.

Luckily for Michael, his lunch time was dinner time for Calum and he saved him with a Skype call.

"Michael!" The Maori man screamed into his phone. He was clearly an intoxicated and be happy.

Michael grinned. "You won?"

"Michael!" Another man shouted and suddenly the phone was pulled from Calum's hold, revealing Ashton who was in a similar state.

The loud singing of what Michael presumed was a football anthem and the sight of loads of beer and drunk people made the man believe they were in a pub.

"How are you two love birds?" He went to his room and closed the door, not wanting to get interrogated by his parents later.

"We won!" Calum screamed somewhere in the background and the phone was passed to another person Michael did not recognize.

In thick Scouse accent, he was let known how happy the whole pub was over the win.

Soon enough he heard a harsh sound and the screen went blank.

★★

 **Cal**  
I'm going to die.

This was the text Michael had woken up to. Sent a few hours back when he was still sleeping.

 **Mikey**  
Haha. You okay bud?

 **Cal**  
I've been awake for over six hours and I'm still dead.

 **Mikey**  
I thought you were going to die.

 **Cal**  
You're lucky that you're a long flight away from me, otherwise, I'll come and slap you.

 **Mikey**  
I'm sorry Cally )):

 **Mikey**  
How are you? Liking the gift (;

 **Cal**  
Dude I cried.

 **Cal**  
And we won.

 **Cal**  
And it gets better.

 **Mikey**  
If that means you bringing me some tea then yeah it does.

 **Cal**  
It's cooler.

 **Cal**  
You know that movie award thing Ash is nominated for?

 **Mikey**  
Yeah.

 **Cal**  
If he gets the award he'll come out. (:

 **Mikey**  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Mikey**  
I think I'm going to cry.

 **Mikey**  
Wait, what if he doesn't win?

 **Cal**  
He'll post the picture later (:

 **Cal**  
But he'll win.

 **Cal**  
Because he's the best

 **Mikey**  
Awh man I wish I'd be there to witness it.

 **Cal**  
Well, you better. We got you two tickets.

 **Mikey**  
Dude, I'm smiling so hard you have no idea. I love you both so much.

 **Cal**  
We love you too!

 **Cal**  
Ash says you just gotta let him know the name of the +1 asap.

 **Mikey**  
Umm.. Luke?

 **Cal**  
He's already going (:

 **Mikey**  
Oh yeah. With Ash lol. I'll take Shawn. Maybe Drake will be there.

 **Cal**  
He's actually going with someone already.

 **Mikey**  
That's cool. We'll hopefully get to meet the dude.

 **Cal**  
And judge him.

 **Mikey**  
Wow, the European sass had already rubbed on you.

★★

Luke was staring through the window. The plane was somewhere above the sea and the screen in front of him told him he was only two hours away from his destination.

Home.

His vacation was amazing.

He did spend most of it alone, discovering beauties of the different places while Riley was on one of his many meetings.

He glanced at his phone, which was on the airplane mode.

Luke just wished when there will be some service he'll get his text to Michael answered.

 **Lukey**  
I brought you some tea from London.

 **Lukey**  
Miss you

★★★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer to the edge..
> 
> talk to me:  
> [tumblr](http://www.wastedheartmuke.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/wastedheartmuke)


	35. - 35 - you two know each other? - 35 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6 more chapters to go (:

\- 35 -

Michael has never been to an event like this.

The whole pre-awards process was intense. Calum made him and Shawn buy completely new outfits, they made a group trip to the hair salon and to get their nails done.

Under any other circumstances, Michael would probably slap Calum, dropped him into a bath full of ice cold water and slap him again.

He didn't.

The amount of pressure Calum had on his shoulders was unimaginable to Michael. He'll go from invisible to the boyfriend of one of the most popular actors. Of course, Calum didn't care for the  _words_  he'll get called, probably everything but Calum Hood. They were doing this for their love for each other, the love Ashton had towards his supporters and the love for the LGBT community.

Michael was sitting on the comfortable chair, with the intense urge to pee.

"Do you think Luke is already here?" Shawn asked. They weren't allowed anywhere near red carpet and after thorough body search, they had to spend nearly two hours in their seats waiting for the nominees to arrive.

"He's with Ashton. Even if he's on the date being his PA is his main job." Calum, informed them while not really looking at their direction. He announced Ashton was coming soon ten minutes ago and since then he mostly ignored his boss and coworker who were sitting a row behind him.

Shawn looked at Michael for some sort of confirmation of what the Maori man had said. Michael only shrugged his shoulders, he honestly had no idea where Luke was.

"I need to pee." Was all Michael managed to say before his annoying plus one asked if anyone knew if Drake was really coming?

He did need to pee. He also needed to get out of there before Luke would come with Ashton. And possibly his date.

Who was possibly the one person who Michael never wanted to meet?

★★

Ashton didn't win.

He won the best dressed and something else for which he didn't have to go on the stage and collect the award.

Fortunately and unfortunately when the award went to someone else, Ashton got shown on the big screen just as Calum was kissing him. Half an hour later the picture and videos were everywhere and even Michael's mum texted him to let him know, that he also was in the background of every single one of them.

Luke, wherever he was, had the post with the statement ready to go online but Ash texted him to cancel and instead just tweeted something cute and sweet. With a bitter warning towards everyone who had an ill word towards his significant other or their relationship.

The after party was luckily a paparazzi free event which meant Ashton and Calum could get all touchy without any flashes going on.

Michael already made it clear he'll leave the minute he'll see any tongue touching.

Shawn and Michael, on the other hand, made a pact of getting as drunk as possible.

"You would've thought that on a party this fancy they'd at least have some good bartenders," Michael commented as he slowly sipped through his awful bloody marry.

"I'm not sure if I'm drinking mouth wash or Mojito."

"You two need to stop complaining." Ashton teased as he sat down on Calum's lap.

The Younger man kissed his cheek to thank him for the drink he just brought him.

"Don't you have any famous friend Irwin. Seriously, I would have thought you guys make movie deals at events like this."

"I already have all the movie deals I would want and excuse me for wanting to spend time with my favorite person." Ashton bitched back.

Michael's faux annoyed face expression turned into a large grin as he squeezed both men into a hug.

"Forgot to tell you how proud I am of you. Both."

Two pairs of hands hugged him back and Shawn got the decency to mock them with taking a picture. "Say  _gaaaay_."

That was probably the first and last actually funny joke Michael heard his employee say.

"Luke and sugar daddy at six o'clock," Ashton whispered as a warning while they were still rubbing their gayness all over each other.

Michael took a deep breath before turning around with a smile plastered on his face.

"Mikey!" The second Michael had to look at his best friend revealed that Luke looked good. Nicely feed and dressed. After that, all he got were the man's hair in his mouth as he squeezed him into a hug.

Michael chuckled. "Nice to see you too."

"I've missed you so much," Luke admitted not letting his friend go and not caring for the stares they got.

The bubble was blown as the silvered haired man's and Michael's gazes have met.

"Clifford." The guy greeted coldly.

Luke's confused eyes jumped from one man to the other.

"You two know each other?"

Michael nodded slowly and took another sip of the drink.

"It's nice to see you, Michael." The man tried again, clearly wanting to get some sort of response from him.

Luke could see the annoyance radiating off his best friend. "Give us a minute, will you?" He asked his companion before dragging Michael a few meters away.

"Look, Michael, I don't know what this was or is.."

"It's nothing."

Luke sighed. "I have to go, with Calum and Ash out I need to take care of a few things. Can I come around tomorrow?"

"I'm working."

Turning around to see his date getting annoyed Luke knew he had to hurry up. "I'll come around, okay?"

He asked again before he got a weak nod. Luke sighed and kissed Michael's cheek in goodbye before leaving him.

Luke was well aware he'll get Riley's side of the story behind Michael's behavior the second they'll be alone.

What he really wanted was Michael's story.

★★★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any predictions about the silver haired dude?
> 
> Love, Lucija


	36. - 36 - how long? - 36 -

\- 36 -

Over ten years of friendship and Luke was never nervous to talk to Michael.

_Never._

Not when he wanted to be Michael's fuck boy and he sends him compromising pictures of himself. Not even when he suggested some kinky things.

Luke wasn't nervous when he wanted to cool things off with Michael. He told him right after the older boy brought him cereal after their blowjob lessons. That was the first time Luke came up with the idea of wanting a serious relationship which could be confirmed with a Facebook relationship status.

Ten years of friendship later and a few rocky months of them acting like their five Luke was there. Standing in front of Wherever you are and observing his best friend joking with the rest of the workers with a big smile on his face.

He breathed in the cold January air before he pushed the large doors out of his way.

The bar was quite busy but Michael had a thing for greeting every customer that came in so he spotted his friend right away.

"Eve, I'm gonna take a break is that okay?"

The long-legged girl laughed. "You're the boss, so if you say you'll take a break you take it."

"Don't get cocky now." Michael grinned before he made his way towards the back room. Luke knew the older man expected him to follow but he made a pit stop at the counter.

"Give me something strong." He asked the pretty bartender. Eve offered him a small smile before serving him some strong whiskey.

Luke quickly swallowed the hard liquor before going to the room that had more good than bad memories.

For that matter, the only bad memory Luke had of Michael's office was when he threw up all over some important papers. For once it wasn't because of the alcohol. Luke got food poisoning and Michael didn't care at all about all the important information he just ruined with his fluids.

With that in mind, Luke entered the room.

"Didn't know you were renovating." The room looked different. Cleaner.

Michael looked up to meet Luke's eyes. "I had some time on my hands. My accountant had been telling me to put everything onto a hard drive for years. So I scanned everything and burned the rest."

"That must have taken you a while. You should've called me, I'd come and help."

Michael smiled. "Maybe next time."

"Okay. Now with that out of the way we have to talk."

All the happiness (if there was any in the first place) left Michael's face. He had a thing for pushing serious conversations away, holding quiet grudges was his thing and Luke was normally okay with it. He was definitely not okay with Michael holding grudges against him.

Whatever Luke has done he  _will_  fix it.

"From where do you know Riley?"

Michael completely ignored Luke's question and looked at the picture on his table. It was them for Luke's twenty-first birthday in a strip club.

"Do you remember when you told me what a husband material guy should be like? So I could help you find one?"

Luke nodded.

"What did I tell you then?"

"Go for everyone except the married ones."

The younger man was confused. What did that have to do with any of it?

Michael, who was leaning against his desk crossed his arms.

"Did you knew he was married?"

Connecting the dots together Luke almost passed out.

"Not-t. I've found out recently." He admitted quietly.

"He's Riley Parker, the owner of one of the most prestigious record labels in the world. You'd know he was married if you'd just google his name."

"I didn't okay?" Luke shouted with tears in his eyes. "He was nice Michael, I was desperate. He said all the right words and I fell for him. Then last week he took me out for a dinner and some paparazzi starts asking me how it feels to be a mistress. When I asked him about it Riley said he was sure I knew about it. He said he doesn't love his wife."

"You know if he told you that he'll leave his wife for you he won't. She owns half of the company and if he leaves her he'll lose everything."

Luke wasn't expecting that Michael would hug him and told him everything was alright. He also didn't expect for him to be so cold.

"He has kids Luke."

"I didn't know."

"You've changed Luke and I'm not saying I'm mad or disappointed. I just can't keep up with everything going on."

 _What_  going on, Luka wanted to ask but didn't get the chance.

Michael sighed. "We need some time apart, okay?"

"What? Mikey-"

"Look, Luke, I love you. You are the single most important person in my life and I'd do everything for you."

He was crying now as well and Luke could almost feel his own heartbreaking.

"I just have a lot on my mind, had for a while. And you have as well, but Luke.." He finally looked him in the eyes. "We have based each other's lives around each other and now we're having troubles on every crossroad. Recently every time we have an argument it turns into something we can't control. I would love to live like we did for the past few years but we can't. We've changed more in the past year than we did in the last ten."

"What are you trying to say?" Luke was sobbing now and all he wanted was to hug Michael.

"This might be a terrible idea and I will probably wake up tomorrow regretting it already. Let's just live our own lives for a while, you can concentrate on your relationship and I on myself."

"How long? Mikey, I can't just not see you."

"What if I call you next week? Maybe a week will be enough, maybe we'll need a year."

Luke wiped his tears and nodded weakly. He turned to leave but whispered a week  _I love you_ before he closed the door behind, leaving Michael alone.

★★★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But how do Michael and the sugar daddy know each other?


	37. - 37 - is he okay? - 37 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> five more chapters!!

\- 37 -

"Luke you shouldn't watch Brokeback Mountain when you're upset."

The other person (who wasn't Michael) that could always make Luke feel better was his mum. So it was natural for him to call her after finishing his movie marathon, expecting that she'll make him feel better.

"You said it was a beautiful movie, how can you call a movie with sad ending beautiful?"

Luckily for both Luke and Liz, the older woman had strong nerves and didn't let her youngest son's accusations get to her.

"You know baby, I think you should come for a day or two. If you took a few days off you could at least come and see me and your dad."

"I took these days off so I could watch movies and eat ice cream."

"Should I call Ashton to come and keep you entertained?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "He's shooting a film, I'm sure he has enough people to entertain."

"What about his boyfriend? Karen tagged me under a post of them on Facebook, he seems nice."

"Mum" Blue-eyed boy whined. "I'm sure they have other things to do. I can survive by myself, I'm a big boy."

"Mum?" Great, his own mum decided to hang up to her youngest son.

"Sorry sweetie, I've just texted Ash and he said Calum should be at your place any minute now."

"But mum!"

"Shh.. Have a nice time with your friend and call me when you'll decide to visit your father and I. Love you."

"Seriously?" Luke asked no one in particular. He wasn't a baby, he didn't need to have people around him twenty-four seven.

Realizing he'll get guests soon Luke took a second look at his outfit. His white pyjama shirt had chocolate chip ice cream stains all over it.

He sprayed some deodorant on himself and changed the shirt. Calum has definitely seen him in much worse condition at least three times. Luke just didn't know what the intentions of Ashton's boyfriend were. It could be a friendly visit but he could also be spying for Ashton.

Debating whether he should clean the apartment as well he looked through the window to notice the black car that belonged to Calum parked outside his apartment building. Walking towards his front door he reached them just as the loud bell rang.

He opened the door quickly, scaring the poor barista. That resulted in Calum dropping the files he was holding in his hands.

"Hi," Luke said casually.

"Hey, dude." Calum laughed as he picked the papers up. "Were you expecting anyone?"

"Yeah, you. I know my mum told Ashton to make you come here, you don't have to hide it."

"What?"

Luke sighed as he led the way towards his messy living room. "I was on the phone with my mum when she texted Ash to come and see me. Then she told me you were coming instead."

"Oh, I get it. But I'm not here because Ashton said so. I told him I'll come and see you and he just asked me to give you this thing. Apparently, they need to be signed by you."

Glancing from the stack of papers back to Calum with confused expression Luke asked. "Then why are you here?"

Calum smiled as he sat down on the couch and placed the files on the table.

"I came to talk to you about Michael."

"What about him?"

"Don't be so hostile Luke, I'm not here because he asked me to come. I'm here because we both know how Michael gets when he's upset. I also happen to know a bit more than you do and it only seemed fair to come here and share it with you."

Nervously biting his lip, Luke sat down as well and nodded.

"Did Michael ever tell you how he and Riley Parker met?"

The blond man shook his head. "I asked but then he just told me he didn't like that I was dating a married guy."

"Did you ask Riley about him?"

"Yes, I went to pick up some of my clothes from his place and he asked if I was leaving him because of Michael. He said Michael and his wife had an affair."

"I hope you didn't believe him."

Luke laughed. "Of course not, even if Michael would be having an affair with someone now or six years ago I'd know."

Calum nodded. "Good, because they didn't. I and Michael have met when I was working for Mr Parker." The tone in Maori man's voice wasn't nice when he talked about Luke's ex-boyfriend. "His company was looking for new talents to sign and I helped with sending people in and out of his office. One day Michael came and I had the chance to see his audition or how would you call it."

Luke was feeling sick. He never heard the story Calum was sharing with him and he wasn't sure he'll enjoy it.

"We both know that Michael is an amazing musician and let me tell you he was ten times better that day," Calum explained with a smile of pride on his lips. "Mrs Parker loved Michael's performance, she called him all the things an inspiring artist would want to hear. And that was what drove Mr Parker insane. He said it, in front of everyone that Michael is nothing but eye candy with no skill or talent."

Luke's mouth opened in shock. "Is that why.."

"He hasn't performed since." Calum finished. "I quit my job that day, I didn't move across the world to work for people like that and when Michael bought the bar a few weeks later he offered me a job there."

"Wow. I thought I knew everything about Michael."

The smile on Calum's lips disappeared. "He has a talent for keeping things from people he loves."

"Is there more?" Luke was confused and slightly hurt. He knew Michael had his reasons but if he knew that insecurity was keeping his best friend from playing and making music, he would have done something about it a while ago.

"Luke.." The expression on Maori man's face wasn't pleasant. "A few months ago I've found Michael in his office and he was.. Unwell."

"What do you mean Calum?" Luke was horrified. "Is he okay? Is he ill?"

Grabbing Luke's hand to calm him down Calum continued. "He was sad. Now I know Michael has a history of depression but that was long before we've met."

Luke couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was like his whole world was collapsing on him. "That was before we've met, he told me he got better."

"I wouldn't be telling you this if I wasn't sure you could make things better. He promised me to talk to his aunt and he did and they've been working on that since."

"Why wouldn't he tell me?"

"I don't know. He probably didn't want to hold you back. I really don't know Luke." Calum moved closer to Luke and brought him into a hug.

"What I do know is that you two not talking isn't going to solve anything. I'd go to Michael but he's too stubborn about this. He keeps saying how he needs to clear his head but pushing you, I and his parents isn't going to solve anything."

"Thank you, Calum."

Calum hugged him tighter. "Please talk to him. There more to it but that he needs to tell you himself. Call him, go and see him. Just please try and fix this. For both you and him."

★★★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calum's the real MVP here.
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Love, Lucija


	38. - 38 - i'll call you, okay? - 38 -

\- 38 -

When Calum left Luke wasn't sure what to do.

There were too many thoughts but still, none of them made sense. He wanted to scream but he knew that wouldn't make any difference.

A year into their friendship Michael took Luke to his special place. It was a little park, half an hour walk away from where Michael used to live.

Even after being friend with him for so long he was still overly impressed by everything he did. Luke just turned sixteen and he knew how to please the guy, he had no idea what was going inside Michael's head.

Michael sat him down on a bench and Luke was scared that the older boy found about the crush he spent so long to hide.

Michael's mum has thanked Luke multiple times for being her son's friend, for understanding and supporting him. It all didn't make sense until Michael told him his secret.

Unfortunately, Karen's family had the depression in their genes. That was only one of the few reasons Michael's aunt became a doctor and one of the reasons why Michael kept mostly to himself.

None of the guys really wanted to hang out with the weird guy and girls just talked about  _love_  too much.

Luke felt nothing but complete happiness when the centre of his world admitted he was the one who made things better.

By the time Michael was eighteen he stopped taking medication and Luke asked him how he was every week. Bro nights started as intervention and ended up as a ritual.

Soon enough Luke only worried when Michael got drunk and filled with non-romantic emotions. He'd cry about the stars and infinity or wanted to talk about fire and magic till the sunset.

The Luke slipped and let Michael slip as well.

They were a mechanism that worked perfectly for ten years and Calum was right. Time apart won't do them any good.

Luke stood up and pulled out a scrapbook from one of the shelves. One day Luke realized how quickly pictures on the internet could disappear so he printed them all out and made two copies. One for him and one for Michael.

Grabbing his phone, Luke checked Michael schedule which he had synced to his email. He waited a few more minutes until he was sure Michael's couldn't pick up his phone.

He let the phone ring enough times so he could send a voicemail.

"H-hi Mikey, it's me. I know it hasn't even been a week but you know how I am with rules. I-I just wanted to let you know that I think you're wrong. You might need time but I think we need quite the opposite. We need to talk about everything, we let the time trick us into thinking nothing has changed when we clearly did but didn't care to let it change our relationship. I know you might not think the same but I'd love to go to the Rose park one day this week.. or actually, I've got some concert tickets from my grandma for Christmas. We haven't been to one of those outside the bar for a while."

Luke fiddled with the hem of his shirt that definitely wasn't washed with his favorite detergent.

"Also, I-I've broke things up with Riley. I'm sorry for what he did to you and I promise that you weren't the reason. It probably looked like I wanted to make you jealous when the truth is I just wanted to make you proud."

He chuckled at his own realization and wiped the tears away with the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry for being such a shitty friend lately."

"Yeah, that's it basically. The concert is on Thursday so let me know if you'd wanna come with me. I love you. Bye."

It was late enough for Luke to go to sleep so he did.

★★

 **Mikey**  
What's the dress code?

 **Luke**  
The punker the better (-:

 **Luke**  
<3

★★

Luke was nervously waiting for Michael to come and pick him up.

In his head he was the one inviting Michael so he wanted to pick him up, maybe take him to dinner before that.

Unfortunately, Luke told Ashton who are they going to see. Ash told Calum and Calum told Michael.

Michael realized Luke's flat was closer to the arena so he texted Luke he'll pick him up. That left Luke waiting and waiting made him anxious.

What if Michael wasn't coming? What if he lied?

Luke glanced at the hour which revealed Michael still had over ten minutes to come. He once again checked he had everything with him. His phone was on full battery, the tickets, his wallet and his jacket.

He fixed his blink shirt that probably wasn't his before heading towards the window with the street view.

His phone rang and Luke raised his eyebrows in confusion. Michael's car wasn't outside and he normally called when he was already waiting for him to come down.

"Hi, I'm here."

It was like drinking water after a month in dessert hearing Michael's voice again.

"Where? I'm at the window and I can't see you."

"Oh, sorry. I got a new car. It's black."

Luke noticed a big black SUV blind it's lights.

"Did you see me?"

"Yeah. I'll be down right away."

Luke jumped three stairs at the time, knowing well it'll be quicker than taking the lift.

Not that he was rushing to see Michael. Not at all.

Luke quickly walked to the car. It was still winter and he was only wearing a jacket trying to look cool. He knew Michael's old car better than his own but he couldn't even open the door on this one.

"Sorry." Michael apologized when Luke finally made it. "I just got it last week and I'm still not used to it."

"It's okay." Luke smiled. There was almost no tension in their small talk for which he was more than happy. "But if it has heated seats and you'll turn them on I'll forgive you faster."

Michael chuckled and pressed some buttons on the huge garniture.

They drove off, heading towards some drive in they agreed on going before the show.

Michael kept glancing at Luke as he was explaining why did he decided to buy a new car.

"Is there anything wrong?" Luke asked.

Michael only laughed and shook his head. "I was looking for that shirt everywhere."

"Oh." Luke blushed. "I can give it back to you. N-not right now but you know, after the show."

"It's okay. You can keep it. You're lucky I have plenty of band shirts at home anyway."

It was easy. Talking like that. Michael talked about his work, how Shawn always gets clumsy when his girlfriend comes to get a drink or how they've hired a new girl who keeps asking Calum to send him more pictures of him and Ashton. Luke told him all about his experiences with how the public accepted Ashton's secret.

After eating, they arrived at the arena to find it packed full. They were there early but still not early enough to make a good use of their pit tickets.

"We should wait till the show starts and then try to move a bit forward," Michael suggested.

Luke agreed, they used to go to concerts all the time. They've seen blink together more times he could count.

Michael told Luke a while ago how in love he was with the new album and there were still all their older favorites on the set list as well.

When the band came on and the adrenalin hit Luke felt invincible. The third song in his throat was already hurting and he could feel sweat drip off his forehead.

"C'mon," Michael shouted in his ear.

Luke took the offered hand and the warmth quickly spread through his body.

Michael got them a lot closer to the stage, people not really caring about them passing by.

When they've found a spot a lot closer to the stage they've stopped and started jumping and singing again.

When the encore started they had their arms over their shoulders screaming the lyrics back to Mark.

Luke dropped all the worries and let go for that one evening.

After the concert ended they were still buzzing off with the adrenalin. Singing all the way to the parking lot together with dozens of other people.

Only when they reached Michael's car they stopped holding hands so they could get in it.

"Fuck it's cold." Michael cursed and instantly turned the heating on.

"Dude this was awesome."

Michael grinned back at Luke.

"Yeah, it was."

Unfortunately, the drive to Luke's house wasn't as long and Luke hoped it would be. Well, he knew exactly how long it was but he didn't want to part with his  _best friend_.

Eventually, they arrived and Michael parked in front of Luke's apartment building.

"Thank you for this." Michael turned to Luke with an honest smile on his lips. "I really needed it."

"I'm pretty sure my grandma got the idea from one of their songs you made me post on Facebook. They were as much a gift for me as they were for you."

"Well next time you go see her wear my Rise Against shirt. You can take me with you if you get tickets for your birthday."

"Deal."

Luke started to gather his things but couldn't leave just yet.

"Listen, Mikey, I know this wasn't the conversation we're supposed to have, but we should have one. Preferably sooner than in a week."

Michael nodded. "I'll call you, okay?"

Like he always did, Luke leaned over the console to place a small kiss on Michael's cheek. Michael like he wasn't expecting it turned his face towards him so their lips met in a half kiss.

Luke blushed and quickly opened the door, not wanting to make things awkward and walked towards his apartment.

★★★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?  
> Love, Lucija


	39. - 39 - we need to talk - 39 -

\- 39 -

The last couple of months have been rough for Michael.

He felt like he was a teenager again but this time he had no excuse to blame it on his hormones.

When you turn eighteen everyone expects you to magically grow up, get your shit together, decide what you want to do with your life. With help from Luke, Michael made a ten-year plan with which he tried to persuade his parents to let him move away.

The plan had everything, choice of the university he applied for and wanted to finish, his plans for music. There also was a plan B, C and D in case anything or everything fails. Michael listed Luke as his support group for when things would or will get hard and even promised not to get a pet before settling down.

The reason behind it was half because of his overprotective parents and half Michael needing a guideline in his life.

The main concern of Karen and Daryl was that he'll be lonely.

To eighteen years old Michael it seemed like the funniest thing, he had Luke, he had his other friends and he'll make more friend in the future,

Eight and some years later, Michael's plan was expiring and he felt lost.

He did most things on his plan yet he didn't felt like he achieved anything. Most of his friends either moved away or were too busy, most of his new friends worked for him so the friendship connection wasn't as deep as Michael would have wanted.

The thing was Michael never realized that until Luke, his support group decided to take an extra step in his life. That extra step was a step towards his own happiness but a step away from Michael.

When Michael got lost and sad he never told his best friend about it because: a - it would be selfish, b - Luke would probably blame himself and c - he didn't want to admit it out loud.

Actually saying it and not just thinking about it made everything real.

He was getting older and in his head he was sure he was just becoming what he was before he met Luke. Lonely and misunderstood person who couldn't love anyone the way they wanted to be loved.

Michael was happy for Luke, he really was. But the distance between them was scary for him because it made him realize so much more than just the fact that he depended on Luke too much.

Michael was afraid to grow old alone.

He was afraid of coming home and having no one there to talk about his day. To cook for him only for the rest of his life, to be lonely and alone while everyone he knew had at least one more person to share their moments with.

Everyone had their soul mate.

Michael had Luke.

He also couldn't offer Luke what his best friend wanted and it killed him.

Sometimes the loneliness and fear drove him so crazy he just wanted to pretend he's in love with Luke. He tried to mimic the looks Luke was giving him, Michael made sure to stare at his friend just a bit longer. He made a plan to pretend he was something he was not.

Luckily for Michael, his support system went a bit further than his best friend.

When Calum found out Michael was sad he called the only person who he knew could help.

Joanna.

She helped Michael when he was sixteen and Calum was sure if anyone, she'd be the one who'd get to him.

They talked. For hours and talked more.

It was the first time Michael was glad Luke was too focused on his dates to find out what was going on.

Joanna was in no way anything else than a general doctor but she loved her nephew so they, together did everything possible to figure Michael out.

They solved stupid internet quizzes and they compared how Michael saw loved and how she did. Calum helped and after Ashton found out about it he helped too.

The results of all of this were even more complicated than Michael thought they could be.

He, Michael Clifford can't experience romantic love but wants a domestic relationship, based on love, care and trust.

The problem was when asked who, it always came down to Luke.

The same one who was on a mission to settle down with the complete opposite of what Michael was.

★★

After the concert, Michael came to the conclusion.

He'll try or burn down everything trying.

He owed it to himself, Luke and everyone who ever cared for his well being.

Mikey  
We need to talk.

★★★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments them thoughts.


	40. - 40 - that'd be cute as well - 40 -

\- 40 -

If Luke would have woken up to one text from Michael he'd be okay. More than okay actually, he didn't expect Michael to call for at least another twenty-four hours.

But when he woke up to more than five texts from his best friend. He was worried.

 **Mikey**  
We need to talk.

 **Mikey**  
When are you free tomorrow?

 **Mikey**  
I mean today.

 **Mikey**  
Can I come around nine for breakfast?

 **Mikey**  
Oh shit, you're probably working. Sorry. I forgot Ashton was filming.

 **Mikey**  
Call me or text me when are you free. I'm not working tomorrow.

 **Mikey**  
Today.

Luke smiled, Michael was never one to send ten messages instead of one. He glanced at the time and realized it was already half past eight.

 **Lukey**  
I'm not working today. Ashton decided it was 'bring your boyfriend to work' day and I've already seen too much of their activities in his trailer. (-:

 **Lukey**  
You can come whenever but I have no food in the apartment so we can go eat out?

 **Mikey**  
I'll go pick up some. Be there in twenty.

Locking his phone Luke smiled and stretched his long limbs before decided on taking a shower.

His hair was still dripping wet and he just put some dirty dishes in the washer when Michael knocked. Luke knew it was him from the rhythm of the knock, the one he used for years.

"Hi." Michael breathed out when Luke let him in.

"It was open. You could have let yourself in."

The older man placed two paper bags on the counter and Luke quickly looked what he brought. He was starving.

"I took the keys with me. But like I didn't know if I should or if it'd be too weird or.."

"S'fine Michael." Luke interrupted, smiling at his friend. For some reason, Michael seemed a bit worried.

Michael smiled back and took some plates and cutlery out of the cupboards while Luke was taking the food out of the bags.

Luke noticed that Michael was observing his every move and it made him feel a bit uneasy.

"Should we talk before we eat?"

"No. I'm hungry and I'd like to talk to you without hearing your obnoxious chewing."

Luke rolled his eyes and intentionally poured more milk into Michael's tea than he preferred.

Michael bought scrambled eggs, avocado, still warm toast, orange juice and double chocolate muffins. Luke was extremely happy about the latter. They ate on the sofa, not caring about getting pieces of food everywhere.

"Can I ask you something? Like before we talk about what you wanted to.. Or maybe is the same topic, I'm not sure."

The look in Michael's eyes was almost happy like he was satisfied with the fact that Luke began talking. The truth has he had no idea how to start.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were feeling cold?"

Michael's face fell. When they were younger, Michael would refer to himself as cold when he was feeling down.

"You know why."

Luke took a deep breath. He was always a drama queen but this was nor the time nor the place to explode.

"I know you think you're being selfish when you're not. I'm not blind Michael, I know I'm the only person you talk to about this things. And I." Luke pointed at himself to emphasise his words. "Am totally okay with it."

"I wanted to Lu, I really did. I was waiting for the right moment." Michael sighed. "When you ended up things with Chris you were too upset yourself and then you started dating  _him_  and that was definitely not the time.

Luke grabbed Michael's hand. "Next time I can be married and have five small kids, you call me the second you don't feel okay."

Thinking about that only made Michael feel more uneasy.

"I did talk, to Joanna."

"Only after Calum forced you to."

Michael rolled his eyes and smiled. "Calum needs to learn to shut up."

Luke laughed. "It's because he loves you and so do I. Just because you choose to be alone doesn't mean you are."

"Are you okay now? Calum said you were but that we still needed to talk."

"We came to the conclusion of why I was sad. But the solution is a bit more complicated. That's why I needed to talk to you."

Luke frowned. "I don't understand. What does anything have to do with me? Do you need me to do something because I'll do anything Mikey. I love you, you know that."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll explain but you need to promise me to listen without interrupting me."

"I promise."

Michael sighed. Luke always promised to not talk during movies but he never kept that promise.

"Luke.."

"I swear okay?"

Michael seemed content enough with this.

"This will probably sound stupid and I don't expect you to understand. The reason why I've not been feeling my best was because I got lonely." Luke's mouth opened wide but he didn't say a word.

"I'm getting older Luke and while everyone around me is settling down I'm here. Stuck inside my own feeling and my own head. I may not need love and butterflies and I don't lose sleep over heartbreaks but I get lonely. After my birthday I kept picturing what my life will look like in ten years if I wouldn't change something. I'll be alone and lonely and probably sad. I can't love how people want to be loved. I can't love  _you_  like you want to be loved. But I can't imagine losing you either."

When the words Michael said made sense Luke almost dropped his muffin on the floor.

"I got used to having you around me, I got content with the life we half shared together." Michael laughed, but it sounded sad. "I took your presence for granted because for years you were more than my best friend. You were my soul mate, my companion and the day you'd fall for someone else would be the best and the word day of my life."

"Michael.." Luke choked on his words. His eyes were filled with tears and so were Michael's.

"I can't offer you what you want. But you can take everything else. Because when I imagined waking up in ten years with you by my side, I felt complete."

"Michael." Luke tried again. He was pleading for Michael to stop talking. "Are you saying that.."

"I want to be with you? I don't know. Probably. I want a domestic life but even if I'd try I wouldn't and couldn't find anyone more perfect than you."

Tears were the only indicator of any feeling on Luke's poker face.

"Could you." Luke coughed. "Give me ten minutes?"

"Luke.."

"Just, I'll just go to my room. Ten minutes. Wait here."

And Luke was gone to his room without even looking at his best friend.

Michael didn't know what to do. He wanted to say much more and whatever he said came out half explained. The thing was Luke understood. At least Michael hoped he did.

The older man fished out the phone from his pocket after he wiped away the remaining of his tears.

 **Cal, Ashton Irwin, Joanna, Mummy, Dad**  
I told Luke.

His best friend was gone for less than a minute but it was an eternity for Michael.

He counted all the books on Luke's bookshelves. It wasn't his first time doing it, he did it a few years ago when Luke fell asleep on his lap while they were watching a movie. It was early afternoon and since Michael didn't want to move him he didn't move at all.

He noticed there were fewer books than two years ago.

After counting them again he heard the door open. His heart started beating hard and he quickly fixed his posture.

Luke's face didn't tell Michael anything, his cheeks were still flushed red from tearing up to Michael's confession. Otherwise, Michael had no idea what will happen, to be honest, he didn't want to think about it at all.

What he did notice was that Luke was carrying a notebook and something else in his hands.

When Luke sat down on the sofa it was further away from Michael that he would have wanted.

"We need to talk about three things." Luke started, immediately earning a nod. "What about this?" He asked and showed Michael the notebook, furrowing his brows the older boy reached forward and took it. When opened, Michael quickly realized what it was. His rules about dating.

Listing through the pages he realized there was one rule per page and under each one a list of people Luke dated. Next, to every name, there was either a yes, no or a maybe.

Michael has never seen it before.

"What about it?" Michael looked up and  _finally_  met Luke's gaze.

"All the rules, everything you've said. It goes against everything you've ever said."

Michael frowned. "I'm not messing with you, Luke. This is how I really feel. I told you this before, the rules are just rules. Whatever I want goes against what I should want and against what we should be. You're my puzzle piece we just don't fit completely."

Luke offered Michael a weak smile.

"You're my exception."

Not saying a thing Luke took the notebook from Michael and opened the last page. Then he pushed it back into his hands.

At the top of there was his name. Below it there was a list. List of rules and every single one of them was crossed out. At the bottom, with a red pen, it said.

_He's just not that into you._

"How did you know I'm in love with you?"

"I..I.." Michael couldn't think. "I know you, Luke. All these years you'd hold my hand and push my hair off my face and you'd have your cute affectionate look on your face. It killed me but I didn't want to say anything. I didn't want you to run away."

Luke sniffed. "You know I would never. I'm not me without you."

Michael took a deep breath in and closed his eyes. "Luke.." He then stopped. "What's the third thing?"

"I want you to hold my hand when we go somewhere. I want you to kiss me when we have sex, let me pick the music in the morning. You can't get mad at me for my weird excuses like you always do.."

Michael noticed Luke wasn't looking at him but on a piece of paper.

"I need you to tell me when you don't feel okay with either everything I've just said or anything else."

The giggle (yes, the one Luke had recorded a few times too many) escaped Michael's lips and made Luke smile as well.

"I.."

Before Luke could say anything more Michael pressed their lips together.

Immediately, Luke whined contently and moved closer to his best friend with  _benefits_.

Kisses were sloppy and weird since they were both laughing during their kisses.

Luke felt like he was seventeen again, hopelessly in love with Michael, dreaming about them being together.

Michael for once in his life felt like things were finally falling into place.

Luke moved away for a second and when he opened his eyes, Michael's green ones were already curiously waiting for what he'll say.

"Um... You could like, put your hands on my face. That'd be cute."

He was blushing because it was weird talking about this with Michael.

The older boy went quiet but grinned widely before responding.

"I could put my hands on your dick instead?"

"Yeah." Luke agreed. "That'd be cute as well."

_the end_

★★★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /you'll all love the epilogue/
> 
> Love, Lucija ♡


	41. - epilogue - I love you -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: smut

\- epilogue -

"We should.." Michael mumbled, trying to escape Luke's lips.

"We should shut up and fuck." Luke finished and kissed Michael again.

"I just thought.." The older man rolled them over so Luke was on top of his naked body. "You'd want me to hold your hand or something."

Luke looked over his shoulder where the  _adult movie_  was playing on the large TV  _they_ 've just bought. He turned back to his lover with a grin on his face. "I thought I'd come five minutes into it if we'd do cute stuff for more than a minute."

Chuckling at the memory Michael rolled them back again. Luke was getting too sassy while on top of him.

"I wouldn't mind making you cum twice."

"One at the time," Luke whispered and rolled his hips up.

Swallowing down a moan, Michael grabbed Luke's wrists and pressed them down on the pillow next to his  _boyfriend_ 's head. "I'd drop the attitude if I were you."

"Or what?" Luke challenged.

"Or I won't sing your favorite song."

Luke's facial expression quickly changed from smug to unhappy but Michael just laughed at him before kissing him again.

Ignoring the younger man's whines Michael's mouth travelled from Luke's lips down to his neck. He licked and kissed the pale skin making Luke all hot and bothered.

"Michael." He moaned. "More."

Michael let go of Luke's wrists and instead moved his hands to the man's torso and down to his soft hips, he adored.

Luke took the opportunity and placed his now free hands to Michael's shoulders, pushing him down where his dick was already hardening up.

Chuckling, Michael looked up and Luke could definitely cum at this sight only. Michael nicely positioned between his legs laughing at his eagerness.

"I'd make fun of you but you look so hot I'm almost as hard as you are."

"Shut up and suck me," Luke answered fondly and with only a tiny bit of desperation and neediness behind it.

"What princess wants, princess gets." Michael murmured to himself as he took Luke's member into his mouth.

He didn't have to look up to know how Luke looked up while being blown. He'd shut his eyes, not barring to look at someone who had his dick down his throat. His nose and brows would scrunch up with pleasure and the sounds he'd make.. they could send Michael to heaven instantly.

He'd fidget around trying not to thrust his cock deeper into Michael's mouth. Luke always tried to restrain himself from tangling his fingers with Michael's and instead grabbed the sheets. Since Michael promised him he loved having his hair pulled he didn't hold back anymore.

Michael knew exactly when Luke was close because his voice would crack and his breathing would become uneven. He's start cursing and talk nonsense and that's how Michael had him now.

Bobbing his head, making sure he pressed his tongue firmly against Luke's decently sized dick.

He started to whimper Michael's name and the older man decided to stop before it was too late.

"Want me to finish you?"

"Fuck. No." Luke opened his eyes and looked down, instantly regretting the decision. "Need you inside of me. Needed you inside of me like five minutes ago."

"All you had to do was ask." Michael grinned and climbed up.

He lubed his fingers just enough so he was able to fit his three fingers in Luke's already stretched hole. Michael kissed Luke through any pain and made sure he was ready for his cock.

Michael's dick was stone hard and when Luke placed his hand on it to get him lubed up he couldn't help but groan.

"C'mon." Luke rushed and pulled Michael on top of him.

Michael didn't had to be told twice.

Their moans filled the space, overpowered the TV and the rest of the world.

All Luke could see, hear or feel was Michael and Michael only cared for Luke in that moment as well.

When Michael bottomed up he pulled his cock out almost completely before slamming it back inside of Luke.

"Michael." Luke gasped.

The pace Michael kept made him see stars. Whenever he moved he hit Luke's sweet spot and pushed him closer to where they both wanted to be.

"Fuck me."

"I am." Michael breathed out and grinned against Luke's lips.

"Like you mean it."

Not being one to refuse the challenge Michael pulled a pillow under Luke's round globes. He grabbed Luke's hips as he thrust quicker and deeper.

"I'm gonna come," Michael warned, hoping Luke was near as well. He just felt too tight and too good.

"Me too," Luke promised and stopped talking as the pleasure made his body go into shock. His high pitched whines push Michael over the edge as he collapsed on top of his man.

"Fuck." Michael cursed as he tried to steady his breathing.

It took a minute before Luke could move and when he started wiggling below Michael, the older man tried to get off him.

"No," Luke whined, he pulled him back on top of him. "I'm cold."

Michael laughed and pulled the sheets over their bodies.

"We just bought those and they'll need to go to wash already."

"Not my fault your cum is leaking out of me." Luke giggled.

"I'll wear a condom next time and I'll make you wear one as well. Voila, clean sheets."

The blue-eyed man scrunched his face. It's been years since he wore a condom. He wasn't even sure why he was wearing one in the first place.

"Nah, I'd rather hand wash sheets every day than to wear that shit."

Michael rolled off Luke anyway and before he could say anything against it he pulled their bodies together. Luke settled his head on top of Michael's chest and closed his eyes. Hopefully, they still had time for a quick nap.

The time Luke used for sleeping Michael spent on thinking.

 _Their_  new bedroom was filled with boxes that had either his or Luke's name on it.

They spend their last week unpacking and a week before that moving furniture into their new apartment.

After ten years of close friendship and eight months of a relationship, they were pretty much the same person. Still, moving in together was a big step. They both had separate rooms for work, separate wardrobes and even their own bookshelves.

After the first few unsuccessful tries of picking out who's doormat or whose toothbrush cup will they keep they decided on buying new things. New plates, cups, curtains, blankets,... nothing else was Luke's or Michael's it was theirs.

"Luke?" Michael gently woke his lover up.

Glancing at his phone the younger man realized he could still sleep for another five minutes. "Hm?"

"Are you happy?"

Luke frowned at the odd question and raised himself up so he could read Michael's facial expression.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Michael smiled softly and ran his fingers over Luke's forehead to remove the messy curls from his eyes. "I never asked you before. We said we'll talk about things as we go but we never do. I try my best to be good for you, to be enough."

"Michael.."

"Just let me finish. You are exactly what I wanted and what I need, but I wasn't your cup of coffee, to begin with. I want you to tell me if I do something you don't like, okay?"

Luke smiled softly and nodded. "You know I prefer tea anyway."

Michael snorted. "Stop trying to be cute."

"You are Michael. Perfect. I wanted to love and I wanted someone who'd be happy and proud to be my significant other. Yes, you don't fit the perfect fantasy I've built before we even met but you make me happy."

The way Michael's face turned from gloomy and serious into a sweet, honest smile, warmed Luke's heart.

"Okay?"

Nodding Michael whispered an okay back.

"Now c'mon. We have to take and shower and get ready for the gig."

Michael laughed at Luke's seriousness. "Are you saying this as my boyfriend or PA?"

"I'm saying it as your biggest fan who can't wait to see his favorite musician kill it on the stage tonight."

Michael smiled and pecked Luke's smiley lips.

★

Just because Michael wasn't nervous before he'd perform didn't mean Luke wasn't.

He chewed off the strap that held his VIP card around his neck and he managed to almost get water on some dude's very expensive camera equipment when he was opening his bottle.

"I don't understand why are you so nervous. It's not like this is his first gig." Calum complained. He hated when people around him were feeling uneasy.

"I don't know. He said he'll perform a new song and he never let me hear it."

"Dude chill," Ashton added. "You love surprises."

Luke shook his head. "Not after he threatened he'll write a song about my ass when I didn't want to clean the dishes."

Ashton laughed and Calum just stared confused at Luke's bum.

"You have a nice ass, I don't see a problem with that."

"He's got a tattoo," Ashton explained making Luke groan.

Just as Ashton tried to get his phone out to show Calum the only picture he had of the masterpieces (Luke's ass and tattoo) the crowd of a couple hundred people went insane as the support act, Michael Clifford, stepped on the stage with his guitar.

"Hi, guys."

Another round of applause got Luke all excited, the stress replaced by a rush of adrenaline.

"I hope you're all doing well."

This time Luke clapped as well. Michael was shinning when he was on stage and Luke knew soon enough bigger offers would come. If Michael would take them was up to him, Luke was willing to follow him to the end of the world.

"Today is a very special day and I hope you don't mind me opening up with a new song."

By the massive cheer he receiver, the audience couldn't wait.

"On this day thirteen years ago I've met a very special person and since we like to celebrate our friendaversaries in style here's a song for you, Luke Hemmings. I love you."

Luke blushed as he realized everyone who was close enough to see him turned to him.

Michael gave him a big grin that managed to erase everyone else that was there from Luke's mind.

"It's called The only reason."

★★★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big thank you to anyone who took the time and read this (:
> 
> leave your thoughts and if you like my reading you can find more of them on my profile.
> 
> Love, Lucija


End file.
